We'll See
by Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover
Summary: If Sasuke wasn't so preoccupied on attempting to follow the two ninja, he would've noticed that at the booth he just left, shattered glass and what remained of his drink was sprawled out on out on the table. Psh, not jealous my ass. C'est la vie Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**~Hey readers! I was thinking, and I decided to revise the first few chapters of this story a little bit! It's still the same plot!~**

**A/N****: I love the song "Never Again"! It inspired me to write this short story.**

**I'll only make it a few chapters long though. I also felt like taking a small break from my other story****Fresh Start**

**Summary: Sakura finds out that her so called 'boyfriend' Aneko cheated on her while she was away on a mission. When she finds out he's at a bar, she goes there with Ino, Tenten, Temari, & Hinata and sings him a song he'll never forget. But, little does she know that a pair of onyx eyes watches her the whole time…**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Kelly Clarkson's song "Never Again" (If I did I would be rich! )**

Sakura had just returned from a solo mission that she'd spent at least three weeks trying to complete. After completing her mission report and turning it in to Tsunade, Sakura bumped into Naruto on her way out and he had pestered her to return to his house for some tea so they could catch up.

They sprinted to his now clean apartment (Thank you Hinata!), and Sakura sat on his couch as he poured their tea.

The hyperactive ninja grabbed the two mugs and placed them on his coffee table before making himself comfortable.

Sakura took hold of her mug and took a small sip and smiled. Tea always made her happy.

Naruto turned to her and mentally took a huge breathe.

"Sakura-Chan, there's something you need to know" he said.

"What is it Naruto?" she replied.

His face looked uneasy. "Well, first I want to know if you trust me."

"Naruto, you're my best friend, of course I trust you" she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok, well, I sort of found out that…" his voice trailed off. He didn't want to see her cry.

"Naruto please, just tell me…"

"A-Aneko…h-he chea- cheated on you Sakura", he chocked out.

He looked at Sakura, ready to hug her when she cried.

But, she wasn't crying.

Her head was down, her fists were clenched, but there were no tears.

She spoke calmly, "How long?"

"Huh?" asked Naruto.

"How long has he been doing this?" she asked trying to stop her temper from rising.

Naruto gulped; "For three weeks, ever since you left for your mission," he answered.

"I guess I better go…I need to meet up with the girls anyway" she asked still with her head down. Naruto wasn't able to see the expression on her face.

"O-okay Sakura-Chan, I'll see you later" said Naruto opening the door for her.

Sakura called each of the girls and told them to meet her at the park by the bar that Naruto saw Aneko go in.

**Meanwhile at Naruto's**

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Coming!" said Naruto approaching the door.

He opened the door to reveal…

"TEME YOUR BACK!" shouted Naruto before hugging the living day lights out of his former teammate.

"Naruto! Get off of me!" said teme yelled pushing Naruto off.

Naruto let Sasuke inside his house, Naruto went to get his ramen out of the microwave and Sasuke sat himself on a couch.

"So what brings you back here teme?" asked Naruto.

"I completed my first goal and killed Orocihmaru in the process" stated Sasuke calmly.

"That's nice" said Naruto. "Hey, guess what? Sak-"

Suddenly his phone rang.

"_Ramen, ramen, I love ramen! Ramen, Ramen, I love ramen! Ramen, Rame—"_

'**It figures the dobe would have a song like that for his ring tone' thought Sasuke.**

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey Sakura-Chan!"

Naruto saw Sasuke's head turn slightly at the mention of her name.

"Sure, I'd love too—uh Sakura-Chan, can I bring someone too?" asked Naruto.

"Ok, we'll see you in 20 minutes!" said Naruto before hanging up.

"I'm not home for more than 6 minutes and you drag me into something that I don't want to do" stated Sasuke sighing.

"But Sasuke-teme! Don't you want to see Sakura-Chan kick Aneko-teme's butt?"

"Who's he?"

"Oh yeah! You don't know him; well I guess I should tell you before we go see Sakura-Chan…"

**With Sakura**

"Hey Sakura! You ready to teach that no-good-lying-cheating-good-for-nothing bastard a lesson?" shouted Ino as she, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari met up with Sakura.

"Yeah, Kyra said she had the stage ready; all we need to do is be there within this half an hour" replied Sakura.

The girls made their way towards the bar ready to kick some ass.

**With Naruto and Sasuke**

"He cheated on her?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, Sasuke I just got done explaining that!"

'**Who the hell would do something so horrible to her like that?' he thought.**

'_**Uh, you did' replied his inner.**_

'**How so?' he inquired.**

'_**Ok, umm let's see…**_**YOU**___**ALWAYS CALLED HER WEAK AND USELESS, SAID SHE WAS ANNOYING**_**, YOU**___**ALWAYS DENIED HER REQUESTS FOR SPENDING TIME WITH**___**YOU**_**, AND**___**YOU**___**WERE BLINDED BY REVENGING**___**YOUR**___**CLAN AND**___**KILLING**___**ITACHI THAT**___**YOU**___**KNOCKED HER OUT AND**___**LEFT**___**HER ON A FREAKIN' BENCH!' his inner roared.**_

'…' **he was speechless.**

'_**-sigh- never mind, let's just go with Naruto to see Sakura open up a can of whoop ass!' his inner cheered. **_

"Do I have to go?"

Naruto smiled, yelled yes, and grabbed Sasuke's arm and ran out the door.

**At the Bar**

Sakura and the girls came in the bar and went directly over to the stage where Kyra was waiting for them.

"So, are you girls ready?" asked Kyra handing Sakura a microphone.

"Yep!" replied the girls getting onto of the stage.

Hinata, Temari, and Ino each grabbed a guitar, Tenten went to the drums and Kyra went over to a keyboard.

Just a couple of seconds later, Sasuke and Naruto came in.

Sakura took the microphone in her hand and spoke, looking directly at Aneko who was making out with a sluttish looking girl.

"Aneko…this is for you" she said coldly.

Aneko looked up and was shocked to see Sakura on the stage.

Hinata starts playing her guitar.

_I hope the ring you gave to her  
Turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her  
You think of me  
I would never wish bad things  
But I don't wish you well  
Could you tell  
By the flames that burned your words_

"Whoa, she must be pretty pissed" Sasuke muttered.

"Well of course she's pissed!" hissed Naruto.

_I never read your letter  
Cause I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all okay_

_Chorus:_

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there?  
Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere  
It was you who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
Don't say you simply lost your way  
She may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again_

**(A/N: by the way, the stage is shaped like an 'm', but without the middle line)**

Sakura took the mic with her and went over to the right side of the stage still singing.

_If she really knows the truth  
She deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute_(Sakura winks) _  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes  
And he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together, but alone  
You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away_

"I never new Sakura could be like this" stated Sasuke.

"Ever since you left, she's been a different person" stated Naruto.

_Chorus:_

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there?  
Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere  
It was you who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
Don't say you simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again_

Sakura walked over to the right side of the stage where Aneko, and coincidentally where Sasuke and Naruto were.

She looked straight at Aneko with cold eyes, and spotted Naruto and Sasuke out of the corner or her eyes.

_Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never  
Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never!_

After that, Sakura did a huge back flip and landed where the microphone stand was.

_Chorus:_

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there?  
Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere  
It was you who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
Don't say you simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
I never will  
I never will  
Never again_

As the crowd erupted in applause, Sakura saw that girl that was with Aneko smack him across the face and storm out.

A smirk slowly came to her lips.

She and the girls bowed on the stage, thanked Kyra again, and jumped off of the stage.

Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, walked over to the girls. Sasuke just stayed sitting at the table he and Naruto were at.

"You guys did great!" exclaimed Naruto putting his arm around Hinata.

"Nice singing Sakura" complemented Neji standing next to Tenten.

"That Aneko guy was so troublesome, good job" stated Shikamaru while putting his arm around Ino's waist.

"Yeah Hag, you girls showed him" calmly said Sai linking arms with Temari.

"Thanks guys! I'm just glad I found out what he was doing" smiled Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-Chan! Guess what?" asked Naruto.

"What is it Naruto?" inquired Sakura.

"The Teme's back!" said excitedly.

"…"

"Sakura-Chan?" asked Naruto.

**TBC…**

**A/N: Yay! Chappie one finished! To all of the readers who read and love my other story Fresh Start I promise I will have the next chapter done within the next week! I'm sorry for the hold up! Hoped you enjoyed this chappie! Plz review!**


	2. Writer's Block! GRRR!

**A/N: I am **_**sooooooo sorry **_**that this isn't a chapter but ****I'M STUCK!!!!!**

**I HAVE A HUGE WRITER'S BLOCK AND I CAN'T DECIDE WHAT TO WRITE NEXT!!! IF ANYONE HAS AN IDEA PLZ PM ME OR PUT IN A REVIEW!!!! SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!!!! OH, IF YOU WANT TO HAVE A SONG TO GO ALONG WITH EACH CHAPTER, LIKE THE CHAPTER'S THEME, YOU COULD HAVE A SONG THAT CAN EITHER BE PU IN THE BACKROUND OR HAVE SOMEONE SINGING IT; THAT WOULD BE GREAT!!! Thx and sorry this isn't a chapter!! Stupid writer's block!!!! –bangs head on table-**

**

* * *

**

**Thanx to all who read and review this story!!!!**

**-Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover- **

**(Sam)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N****: Hi again!! I am happy to say that my writer's block is gone!!! –Does victory dance- Anyway, thank you to all who reviewed and put this story on their favorites and alert lists!!! After I finish this chapter I am going to start on the next chapter for my other story ****Fresh Start. ****Also, THANK YOU ****MitsukixTakuto 4 ever ****AND ****Link Fangirl01**** FOR YOUR SONG SUGGESTIONS**** and THANK YOU SO MUCH ****Kohano haru ****FOR GIVING ME AN IDEA FOR MY STORY!!!!!!! Ah, dang it I'm really hyper now……It might have something to do with drinking coke and listening/singing to "Car Wash" by Christina Aguilera and Missy Elliot. XD XP**

**Summary: Sakura finds out that her so called 'boyfriend' Aneko cheated on her while she was away on a mission. When she finds out he's at a bar, she goes there with Ino, Tenten, Temari, & Hinata and sings him a song he'll never forget. But, little does she know that a pair of onyx eyes watches her the whole time…**

**Sam****- and now, here's the person you've all been waiting for (to say the disclaimer), **

**Kohano haru!! ****-Insert applause here-**

**Kohano haru-**** Thank you, Thank you, you're too kind!! –Silence- **

**Sam- ****coughcoug**_**hurryup**_**coughcough**

**Kohano haru-**** Ok well, Sam-AKA-SaskuxSasuLover- does NOT own Naruto or any of the songs in this story…**

**Sam- ****Thank you Kohano haru! Now Enj—**

**Kohano haru- ****Wait!! I haven't thanked the little people yet!! (No offense to anyone who is little)**

**Sam-**** Well too bad! Now as I was sa—**

**Kohano haru-**** Sam!! **

**Sam-**** What?!**

**Kohano haru-**** Can I thank the little people now? (Again no offense to little people)**

**Sam-**** NO. **

**Kohano haru- ****How 'bout now?**

**Sam-**** Ugh!! Security!!!!**

**-Two men come in and drag ****Kohano haru ****away-**

**Sam- ****Enjoy the story!!! I need some aspirin…**

_Recap:_

"_Hey Sakura-Chan!! Guess what?!" asked Naruto._

"_What is it Naruto?" inquired Sakura._

"_The Teme's back!!" said excitedly._

"……"

"_Sakura-Chan?" asked Naruto._

* * *

"Hello? Sakura-Chan?" said Naruto waving his hand in her face.

"Huh?" asked Sakura coming out of her daze.

"I said 'The Teme's back'!!" replied Naruto.

"Oh, that's nice"

All her friends gave her a questioning looks.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, we thought you would be happy he's back?" answered Tenten.

The others nodded. To them, they thought Sakura would be squealing for joy and franticly looking around for him, or just stay shocked and slowly take everything in. It looked like the 2nd idea was what Sakura was doing.

"Well, I—", Sakura was interrupted by her phone.

"_Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my weekend lover,  
But don't be my friend.  
You can be my Bad boy,  
But understand,  
That I don't need you in my life again—"_

"Hello?"

"_Sakura, I need to talk with you, are you busy?"_

Sakura glanced at her friends and then the slightly distant figure of Sasuke looking at her.

"No Tsunade-sama "

"_Great! I want you to be at the tower in 5 minutes, no more than that..."_

"Sure thing Sensei" said Sakura smiling.

"_Ok, see you in a few…bye"_

"Bye Sensei". Sakura ended the call and turned to her friends.

"Sorry guys/girls I gotta go see Tsunade-sama at the tower in 5 minutes" she said.

"What?! We were gonna take you out to celebrate at Ich—"Naruto's voice was cut off by a 'poof' sound indicating that Sakura had left.

"Well fine, we can catch up with Sasu—hey where'd he go?!" asked/exclaimed Ino.

* * *

**At the Tower**

Knock! 

Knock!

Knock!

"Come in!" said Tsunade.

Sakura opened the door and walked into her Shishou's office and sat down on a comfy chair.

"Hi Tsunade-shishou!" said Sakura smiling.

"Good afternoon Sakura" replied her sensei.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Sakura.

"Well, we found out today (by a certain loud-mouth blonde) that Uchiha Sasuke has returned" explained her sensei.

"I know" replied Sakura with an emotionless voice.

Her shishou was surprised. She thought that her apprentice would be happy, or shocked in some sort of way; but instead she was emotionless. Her eyes were cast downward and her face was blank.

Silence filled the air for about a few minutes before Tsunade broke it.

"Are you alright Sakura?" she asked concerned. She knew very well what Sasuke had done and said to Sakura from Sakura telling her, Naruto, Kakashi, and even Ino.

She also knew that Sasuke was Sakura's one and _only _crush and love. Judging by the way the Rookie 9 (excluding Sasuke) and Gai's team talked about how emotionless, rude, arrogant and what he did to Sakura, Tsunade didn't like Sasuke very much. She didn't like it when her 'daughter' was sad or hurt in any way. She also needed to think of a punishment for Sasuke too.

Sakura's head snapped up and she faked a smile. "Yeah Shishou, I was just thinking!" replied a little too happy. (O-okaaayy then)

Tsunade inwardly sweat-dropped. Sometimes her student's emotions were a bit too obvious.

Sakura glanced at the clock, "well I need to be going Sensei; I have to get to the hospital early tomorrow!", she said getting up.

"Ok Sakura, take care!" smiled Tsunade waving at her student. Once she was out of the door she sighed. 'I need some sake' she thought.

Sakura walked through a small park before going home, hoping to clear her mind.

Little did she know that someone was following her…

* * *

---**At a lake in the middle of the park**----

Sakura sat down against the trunk of a tree that was facing the large lake and gazed at the stars.

'**Why would her come back now?'**

'**Why did he come back?'**

'**Is he staying for good?'**

'**Do I still love him?'**

That last thought struck her the most. After all this time could she still be in love with him? NO. She couldn't be right? How could she still love someone who abandoned her?

'**Denial' stated her inner.**

'**What?!' she thought back.**

'**You heard me. You're in denial girl!'**

'**Ugh, plz don't tell me you're going to sing that song from Hercules'**

'**Which one?'**

'**I think it's called "I won't say I'm in Love"' **

'**Oh! Don't worry I won't do that'**

'**Good'**

'**But you still love him' –insert smirk here-**

'**Ye-- wait! No I don't!' she thought furiously, mad that her inner caught her off guard.**

'**Fine!! You'll have to admit it sooner of later, but for now just do whatever'**

And with that being said, Sakura's inner 'poofed' and went somewhere else in her mind.

Sighing, Sakura wandered threw her memories and without notice, she started singing.

"_Sparkling angel I believed _

_You were my savoir in my time of need. _

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear _

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear. _

Sakura took in a breath and stared into the lake.

_I see the angels, _

_I'll lead them to your door. _

_There's no escape now, _

_No mercy no more. _

_No remorse cause I still remember _

_The smile when you tore me apart._

**Chorus:**

_You took my heart, _

_Deceived me right from the start. _

_You showed me dreams, _

_I wished they'd turn into real. _

_You broke the promise and made me realize. _

_It was all just a lie. _

Sakura breathed in and took another breath.

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see _

_Your dark intensions, your feelings for me. _

_Fallen angel, tell me why? _

_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

_I see the angels, _

_I'll lead them to your door. _

_There's no escape now, _

_No mercy no more. _

_No remorse cause I still remember _

_The smile when you tore me apart._

Taking her eyes off of the lake she was now gazing at the stars and the beautiful moon in the night sky.

**Chorus:**

_You took my heart, _

_Deceived me right from the start. _

_You showed me dreams, _

_I wished they'd turn into real. _

_You broke the promise and made me realize. _

_It was all just a lie. _

_Could have been forever. _

_Now we have reached the end. _

Now, Sakura put her hands to her heart and her eyes closed.

_This world may have failed you, _

_it doesn't give you reason why. _

_You could have chosen a different path in life. _

_The smile when you tore me apart. _

A single tear slid down Sakura's pale cheek.

_You took my heart, _

_deceived me right from the start. _

_You showed me dreams, _

_I wished they would turn into real. _

_You broke the promise and made me realize. _

_It was all just a lie. _

_Could have been forever. _

_Now we have reached the end."_

'**I still love him though' she thought sadly.**

Sakura whipped the tear away from her cheek and sighed. (Again)

"You have a nice voice Sakura, I didn't know you could sing" came a voice.

Sakura quickly whirled around like she was in shock; her face remained emotionless though.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" she asked.

* * *

TBC……………..

**A/N: I rally hate leaving cliffys, I really do. But, that's what makes the readers want more of the story right? Well, I'm going to give my sore fingers a break and just read other people's stories tonight. Thank you to all who read and love this story!!!! Plz Review!! **

**Kohano haru- ****Wait!!!**

**Sam-**** Ugh not again……**

**Kohano haru- ****Sam!! Plz can I say one thing!! –Makes puppy dog eyes-**

**Sam-**** -sigh- Fine but make it quick!**

**Kohano haru- ****Thank you for reading this story and THANK YOU LITTLE PEOPLE!!**

**Sam-**** Happy now?**

**Kohano haru- ****Very happy thank you**

**Sam/Kohano haru-**** -waving- Bye everyone!! **


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: HELLO READERS

**A/N: HELLO READERS!! This is the long waited chapter 3 of We'll See!! Yay!! Thank you to all of the readers who have been SO patient with me and my lateness for this chapter!! Exams, stupid essays, homework, high school prep, and being a teenager have been a real hassle lately. So, I will start focusing on this story and Girls Night Out now!! Enjoy!!**

**Summary: Sakura finds out that her so called 'boyfriend' Aneko cheated on her while she was away on a mission. When she finds out he's at a bar, she goes there with Ino, Tenten, Temari, & Hinata and sings him a song he'll never forget. But, little does she know that a pair of onyx eyes watches her the whole time…**

**Sam- I'm back!!**

**Naruto- Finally!!**

**Sakura- Thank Kami!! I thought you forgot about us!!**

**Sasuke- Hn.**

**Sam- Yeah, but it took me a while to remember what I had planned for this chapter...hehe...**

**Sakura- YOU FORGOT?!  
**

**Sam- Uh...ya...wait no!! I was just side-tracked...**

**Naruto- Total bull.**

**Sasuke- I agree**

**Sam- Guys!! You know I would never forget about you!!**

**Sasuke- Liar.**

**Sam- Excuse me?!**

**Sasuke- L.I.A.R. -smirk-**

**Sam- Fine. I'll have Itachi come and take Sakura away and they'll get married!!**

**Naruto- That sucks...**

**Sam- Exactly...**

**Sakura- Do I get a say in this??**

**Sasuke- No.**

**Sakura- Hmph. Fine, Samantha-sama, where is Itachi-**_**kun**_** so I can tell him about the future **_**us**_**??**

**Naruto- Sakura-chan are you out of your mind??**

**Sasuke- 0.0**

**Sakura- -giggle- I don't think so Naruto...I just like to piss off Sasuke!**

**Sasuke- ...**

**Sam- Sasuke!! We were kidding!**

**Sasuke- ...**

**Sakura- Sasuke!!**

**Sasuke- ...**

**Sam- Fine!! Ok, well here is the chapter you've all been waiting for!! Hopefully, by the end of the chapter Sasuke will recover...**

**Naruto- Samantha-chan does not own me or the lyrics to any songs in this story!!**

**'Thinking' **'Talking' _**'Inner'**_

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_Sakura whipped the tear away from her cheek and sighed. (Again)_

"_You have a nice voice Sakura, I didn't know you could sing" came a voice._

_Sakura quickly whirled around like she was in shock; her face remained emotionless though._

"_Sasuke, what are you doing here?" she asked._

* * *

He shrugged. "What? I'm not allowed to see my old teammate?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "You usually don't do something without reason" she replied.

"Are you still mad at me for leaving?" he stupidly asked crossing his arms.

Hearing his question, she stood up. She slowly turned around with a glare that could scare anyone away crying.

"Well, let me see. You wanted to betray the village, willingly shoved your teammates aside when we wanted to help you, completely ignored my pleas, knocked me out, placed me on a stone-cold bench, making me vulnerable to being raped, killed, etc. OF COURSE I'M STILL FREAKING MAD AT YOU!!" she exclaimed her glare hardening.

He only blinked in response and slightly tilted his head.

"I came to ask you something..." he mumbled.

Sakura's eyes widened. The 'Almighty' Uchiha asking her to do something? Wow...it must be the apocalypse.

Calming down, Sakura looked up at him awaiting his question.

"The reason I came back was not only because I killed my 'enemies'..." he started.

He sighed. "...I-I have a second goal to fulfill, and want y-you to help me..."

She seemed like she wasn't the least bit affected, but inside her heart was racing.

"W-why?" she stuttered.

Sasuke was completely taken off guard. He hadn't expected her to question his action. He thought she would leap for joy and run into his arms, eagerly wanting for the chance to help him with his needs. Too bad buddy.

"What?" he asked back.

She swallowed and replied. "Why do you want me?"

Before thinking, he stated, "Because you're the only girl I can stand, and have ever had some sort of relationship with, you have great medic skills and chakra control, and from what I've heard, a decent fighter", with no emotion whatsoever.

Her eyes slightly widened. "E-excuse me?!" she exclaimed.

Again, without thinking, he replied. "You heard me"

Sakura's head was low now, and she lifted her head.

"Is that all I am to you? You just want to use me for your needs? Like I'm some slave toy that will do as you command?! I have had it Sasuke Uchiha!!" she fumed.

"I'm sick and tired of people hurting and underestimating me! Do you know what it's like to train every single freaking day for the one you love, who has no feelings for you whatsoever?! And when you've finally been considered as an equal to others around you, the person you thought you loved can't even notice anything because his stupid mother-effin pride won't allow it?! And you think everything is going to be back to normal after you get over the person you loved shows up and says he wants to use you for his own reasons?!"

She was furious. Sakura wasn't PMSing, just pissed off. How could you love someone who only wants to use you for their own ambitions and nothing more? She can't stand it anymore; sadly, she hasn't gotten over him yet...

All she wanted to do was run away, jump into her bed and cry her sorry little heart out. No. That's what a weak person would do. After a number of years training her heart out, she refused to just run away. So, she did what any mad girl would do. Slap him.

**Smack!!**

There was a red handprint visible on the side of a surprised Sasuke's face.

He brought up a shaky hand and felt the tingling handprint on his cheek. Sasuke never thought she would actually hit him in his entire lifetime. She was always so meek and determined but, she would never hurt him.

* * *

**'She really has changed' he thought.**

_**'Well duh! Look how hot she is!!'**_

**'Shut up Inner...'**

_**'No!! You hurt Saku-chan's feelings!! Apologize **_**now**_**!!'**_

**'Why?'**

_**'You baka!! Look at her!! She's ANGRY!! Use your head!!'**_

**'I simply told her what I wanted to'**

_**'You really are a moron Sasuke...'**_

**'Ah, who cares about what you think, just leave me alone...'**

He was too busy talking to his inner that he didn't notice Sakura stomp away, towards Ino's house.

**'Shit, I really screwed this up'**

_**'No?! Really? Idiot!!'**_

**'Shut up!!'**

* * *

Slightly panting, Sakura sat down under a Sakura tree. She had hoped to trick him into thinking that she went to Ino's house, but that was her clone. Instead, she ran in the opposite direction, leading her to the Sakura fields. She would usually come here to think and sometimes train.

She sighed as the petals gently blew in the breeze while the branches swayed along with them.

_"Do, do you got a first aid kit handy  
Do, do you know how to patch up a wound  
Tell me, are are are are you, are you patient, understanding?  
Cause I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I  
I've tried every remedy and nothing seems to work for me_

_Baby, baby this situation's driving me crazy, crazy  
And I really wanna be your lady, lady  
But the one before you left me so  
Damaged, damaged, damaged, damaged,  
I thought that I should let you know  
That my heart is Damaged,  
So Damaged, so damaged,  
And you can blame the one before_

She bitterly thought of Aneko and how he used her.

_So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it (Baby I gotta know)  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it (What are you gonna do)  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it (Baby I gotta know)  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it (What are you gonna do)_

_Do, do you got a first aid kit handy  
Do, do you know how to patch up a wound tell me  
Are, are, are, are, you, Are you patient, understanding?  
Cause I might need some time to clear the hold on my heart and I_

_You try to gain my trust  
Talking is not enough  
Actions speak louder than words  
You gotta show me something  
My heart is missing some pieces  
I need this puzzle put together again_

Thinking of the scene that had occurred between them; she smiled bitterly.

_Damaged, damaged, damaged, damaged,  
I thought that I should let you know_

_That my heart is Damaged,  
So Damaged, so damaged,  
And you can blame the one before_

_So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it (Baby I gotta know)  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it (What are you gonna do)  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it (Baby I gotta know)  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it (What are you gonna do)_

_Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t  
Cause it's d-a-m-a-g-e-d  
Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t  
Tell me are you up for the challenge_

_Cause my heart is damaged  
Damaged, damaged, damaged, damaged,  
I thought that I should let you know  
That my heart is Damaged,  
So Damaged, so damaged,  
And you can blame the one before_

She looked up into the sky, into the heavens.

_Damaged, damaged, damaged, damaged,  
I thought that I should let you know  
That my heart is Damaged,  
So Damaged, so damaged,  
And you can blame the one before  
So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
My heart is damaged, damaged, damaged  
My heart is damaged, damaged, damaged  
My heart is damaged, damaged, damaged  
My heart is damaged, damaged, damaged  
My heart is damaged"_

* * *

Sighing, Sakura got up and before she made a move to leave, Neji walked out of his hiding spot.

"Hey Sak" he said.

"Hey Neji..." she replied.

He came closer. "What did he do now?" he asked raising a brow.

"He's such a bastard...he wanted to use me for his second goal" she muttered darkly.

Neji scowled. Does that Uchiha really have no emotions in his ice-cold heart of his?

"Don't worry Sakura, he is an idiot. I mean, he probably does have hormones somewhere in his body, he just doesn't know it yet. He'll come around" he reassured her.

"But, not soon enough..." she mumbled, her eyes looking down.

"Then I guess he just needs to be coaxed or something" suggested Neji.

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine..." she mumbled.

Neji smiled and ruffled her hair in a brotherly manner.

"Bye Sak..." he said walking away.

Sakura snapped her head up in realization.

"Hey Neji-kun!!" she exclaimed running up to him.

Neji stopped and looked at her. "Yes?"

"I need you to help me with something..." stated Sakura smirking.

* * *

**A/N: YES!! DONE!! Oh and guess what?! I graduated eighth grade!! Yay me!! Party!! Now onto high school!! Hazaaaaahh!! **

**Sam- Sasuke??**

**Sakura- Sasuke-kun?**

**Sasuke- ...**

**Naruto- Just leave the teme be...**

**Sam- Ok, then I guess I'll call Itachi then...**

**Sasuke- ... 0.o**

**Itachi- Hey guys, Samantha-chan, Sakura-**_**chan**_

**Sakura- -blush- Hey Itachi-kun...**

**Sam- She's all yours Itachi-kun!!**

**Sasuke- -twitch-**

**Sakura- Yay!! Come on Itachi-kun!!**

**Itachi- Sure thing babe...**

**Sasuke- -major twitching-**

**Naruto- I made reservations for you two at a hotel across town!! And guess what it has private hot springs!!**

**Sam- Now go on and have fun!! -smirks-**

**Itachi- -wraps an arm around Sakura's waist- Oh, we will!!**

**Sasuke- -lunges at Itachi- GET THE HELL OFF **_**MY**_** WOMAN!!**

**Sam- Hehehe, get 'em Sasuke!!**

**Naruto- I'm rooting for Itachi...**

**Sakura- Well, there's the 3rd chapter for We'll See!! Bye Everyone!! **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, I know you guys are probably about ready to kill me now… Let's see what's on my excuse list for today: High school, band, tests, my life and its problems, a little drama, and a dash of illness. Hmm, that kinda sounds like the same old stuff you hear from other authors too, huh? Well, since you have been so patient, I've decided not to end the story at this chapter like I originally planned. I'm going to at least have it more than 5 chapters but not more than 10 or so. OH **_**AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW POLL**_**!! I NEED ****EVERYONE'S**** OPINION ON THIS ONE REGUARDING FUTURE STORIES!!! THANK-YOU!!

* * *

  
**

**Summary: Sakura finds out that her so called 'boyfriend' Aneko cheated on her while she was away on a mission. When she finds out he's at a bar, she goes there with Ino, Tenten, Temari, & Hinata and sings him a song he'll never forget. But, little does she know that a pair of onyx eyes watches her the whole time…

* * *

  
**

**Sam- Honey I'm home!!!! –grin-**

**Naruto- Samantha-Chan!! You're back!!**

**Sasuke- Hmph, it's about time…**

**Sakura- Sasuke! That's not nice! You just totally ruined the moment!**

**Sasuke- What moment? She doesn't even have a 'Honey' to come home to.**

**Naruto- TEME!!!! That's low! Apologize now!**

**Sam- That hurt me Sasuke. You seem to have a talent for doing that to girls.**

**Naruto- Ohh burn!! **

**Sam- Sorry Sakura-Chan, spur of the moment…**

**Sakura- Don't worry about it Sam, he's just being a jerk.**

**Sasuke—rolls eyes- Fine. I'm. Sorry. Happy?**

**Sam- Ecstatic…**

**Naruto- Gosh Teme, Sakura-Chan may I bop him on the head?**

**Sakura- No Naruto…at least not now.**

**Sasuke- What?! Sakura?!**

**Sakura- -smirk- Right now, it's Samantha-Chan's turn.**

**Sam- -Grins evily- Sasuke you don't know how long I've been waiting to do this…**

**Sasuke- Sakura!! How could you do this to me?! 0.0**

**Sakura- Sasuke + Being a jerk = Painful Punishment. It's simple logic Sasuke-kun!**

**Naruto- Ohh I'm so watching this!! Hehehehe**

**Sam- Naruto say the disclaimer for me would you? –rolls up sleeves and grabs a bat- **

**Naruto- Samantha-Chan does not own me!!! Woot! GO Samantha-Chan!!!**

**Sakura- But, she does get credit for this story and all her others! **

**Sam- CHA!!!!!!!!!! –swings bat-**

**Sasuke- Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkk!!!! **

**Naruto- LMFAO!!! Teme screams like a girl!! Haha, you sure know how to pick'em Sakura!**

**Sakura- Someone save me…please…anyone??

* * *

  
**

_Recap:_

_"Bye Sak..." he said walking away._

_Sakura snapped her head up in realization._

_"Hey Neji-kun!!" she exclaimed running up to him._

_Neji stopped and looked at her. "Yes?"_

_"I need you to help me with something..." stated Sakura smirking.

* * *

  
_

Two days after Sasuke's ahem—request, and Sakura's little speech, Naruto had decided to challenge Sasuke to see if he could finally beat him. Being the egotistic ninja we know, he accepted the blonde's challenge smugly, thinking: quote, "I'll kick your ass Dobe."

The curse mark had vanished away from the Uchiha's shoulder sometime after he had vanquished Orochimaru. Of course, Sasuke missed the feeling of power surging through him and the feeling of being invincible when others cowered before him. During his battle with his former brother, he hardly used the curse mark. Not feeling as complete as he had hoped, the last Uchiha made his way to the one place he would be accepted and allowed to fulfill his last objective.

Speaking of which, he replayed Sakura's speech in his mind as he dodged some shuriken from Naruto. He really didn't expect anything like what she had said to come out of her mouth really. He imagined that her eyes would light up and she would run into his arms while squealing loudly and screaming, "Yes!" Only, unfortunately for our dear Sasuke, the exact opposite happened. From what Naruto told him, Sakura still harbored feelings towards him. She's probably denying it. That was the first thought that popped into his head when he re-thought her words. Our little ice cube was confused when his chest tightened when he heard the harshness of her words. Had he really caused her that much pain? Duh. She didn't even cry either. And damn, how come he hadn't noticed how her physical features changed. Those curves and angelic face… How long had he been gone? Well, apparently long enough to see that the 'annoying' Sakura he once knew had grown up. Not that he would admit it to anyone but, he felt slightly disappointed at the fact that she didn't greet him at the bar he saw her at. That she didn't seem happy at all to hear that he had finally returned. Now obviously he wasn't even close to understanding feelings like feeling sympathy, love, or happiness. Naruto was though. After he talked to the Dobe about what occurred between the cherry blossom and him, he gave the Great Sasuke Uchiha the most impossible advice to go by to resolve their dispute: "Apologize. You need to apologize to her Sasuke." Hmph, easy for him to say, he doesn't have a pride to deal with.

* * *

So, meanwhile, Sakura was at the hospital going about her usual routine of patients for that afternoon. Then, about five minutes after she finally got to sit down at her desk to take a breather, she gets a call from the front desk.

"You've got two ninja in room 248 that just came in from sparring. No major injuries, just a few burns and a small gash or two", said the nurse.

"I'm on my way!" she said with fake cheeriness. Hanging up the phone, she walked over to the elevator. Her office was on the fifth floor and she didn't feel like using the stairs right now.

'_I get enough exercise running around these halls', she thought. _

Upon reaching the door to 248 she gripped the handle and let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding and, walked into the door.

"Sakura-Chan!"

Oh, it's Naurto. Then, who's the other—?

"Hn, Sakura."

Oh crap. How's she gonna get out of this one?

"Hey Naruto, Uchiha. Now who's got what?" she placed a hand on her hip and looked each man up and down.

"Well, Teme here burnt me and I've got a few good scratches here and there", Naruto spoke, gesturing to the burn marks on his arms and leg.

She looked at the Uchiha's body and raised an eyebrow.

He grunted, "A gash on my back and a twisted ankle."

She nodded and began to work. Never once did she make eye contact with the dark-haired man, nor did she converse with him. Sasuke was about to say something when Sakura's phone went off.

"Sakura-Chan, aren't you not allowed to take calls in the middle of work?" Naruto taunted.

Sakura rolled her eyes and glanced at the caller id. Perfect.

"Hey Neji"

Sasuke's attention was directed to her conversation with one of his rivals.

"No, I'm still at work. I get my lunch break in fifteen minutes."

A smile graced the kunoichi's lips. The Uchiha seemed to grip the mattress harder with every giggle that escaped her lips at something Neji said. This was working out perfectly.

"Lunch? Of course I'd love to go with you! Where do you want to meet?"

She swore she saw Sasuke curse under his breathe. Naruto snickered.

"I actually think the park outside of the hospital is better, I don't want you to have to walk all the way up to my office to come get me", she said smoothly while twirling a piece of her hair with her fingers.

A low growl stirred deep inside Sasuke. His aura had changed dramatically dark. What was this feeling? Jealousy? No, Sasuke was NOT jealous. Especially if the Hyuga was taking Sakura out to lunch. And why was she being so nice to him? They never talked before when they were in the chunnin exams or outside of that. She had just broken up with her stupid boyfriend and she was already bouncing back? That didn't sound right.

"As long as I don't get trampled by a herd of fanboys I will have no problem" the pink haired girl replied smiling.

Oh so now she was smiling?!

'_She isn't supposed to smile at anything unless it was realted to me!!' Sasuke seethed in his mind._

'_**Dude, you so want to kill Neji right now…Why don't you just whisk her away and confess your undying love to her?'**_

'_What the hell are you doing here?'_

'_**Don't change the subject! You love Sakura-Chan and you know it! You're just to stubborn to admit it to anyone!'**_

'_I only need her to help me with my last goal and that is it. Nothing more, nothing less.'_

'_**You really are being a bastard. Just apologize already!'**_

'_Hn. Go away and leave me alone. I swear you are just as annoying as Sakura and Naruto combined.'_

'_**Fine! But just know that you need to take action before she and Neji get a little too friendly!'**_

'…'

Jealous much?

"OK, I'll see you then Neji!" she chirped before hanging up.

"Going somewhere Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

Sakura signed a couple of papers before placing them in two folders and looked at Naruto.

"Neji asked me out to lunch", she stated without a trace of emotion.

Sasuke unconsciously clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"Ne, Teme what's up with you? You look like you want to rip someone's head off or something…It's creeping me out dude", muttered Naruto.

He cursed at himself for displaying such emotions like that in front of Sakura.

"Hn, shut-up Dobe…" he muttered.

Sakura stood up and moved towards the door. "Well, not like this isn't fun and all but, I've got to go file some stuff in my office so, I'll see you guys later!" With that said, she hurried her but out of there and into the deserted halls.

"Hm, if I didn't know any better Teme, I'd say you were jealous of Neji asking Sakura out", he said hopping off the bed.

Said man snorted. "Then it's a damn well good thing you don't know anything."

Naruto refrained from beating the bastard to a pulp. "Just be lucky it wasn't a marriage proposal."

Oh, that was low, and to think Naruto would say something like that to him. He knew that struck a nerve. It didn't take any of Naruto's brain cells to alert him that the brooding Uchiha gave off a deadly 'Get-the-hell-away-from-me' aura. Naruto 'poofed' away, probably to Hinata's.

Sasuke sighed and decided to go get something to eat to stop the new hunger pain in his stomach and to figure out a way to get Sakura to agree to his query, without messing up his Uchiha pride.

* * *

**A/N:**** Ugh! I hate to end it here but, I need some inspiration to proceed and write the next chapter!! Whaaaaa!!! I feel a writer's block coming on!! I was planning on having Sasuke witness the date but, now that idea sounds kina silly to me… Suggestions are always welcome!!! :D Now, I need to go study for my French Test and read some more of the Odyssey!! I freaking love that story!!! My Lit teacher absolutely loves it when people randomly say the first line of it: 'Sing in me Muse and through me tell the story.' Anyway, please remember to review and CHECK OUT MY NEW POLL!! ****S'il**** vous**** plait!! **

**Naruto- Aww come on!! Another writer's block!!?**

**Sam- Naruto you saw what I did to our dear Sasuke-kun, I think it wouldn't be wise to get me mad**

**Sakura- That was a fabulous swing by the way Samantha-Chan, were you on a softball team?**

**Sam- No, my mom was though! I played volleyball and basketball!!**

**Naruto- Do you think he'll snap out of it soon?**

**Sakura- Not for at least an hour or so more… Come on Sasuke-kun, I'll get you some tomatoes!**

**Sam- A word of advice to you readers, don't do anything to piss me off. Hahaha…**

**Sasuke- -curled up and rocking back and forth- I'm a good boy…I won't ever make Samantha-Chan mad again –shudder-**

**Sam/Sakura/Naruto- Review !!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, I know you guys are probably about ready to kill me now… Let's see what's on my excuse list for today: High school, band, tests, my life and its problems, a little drama, and a dash of illness. Hmm, that kinda sounds like the same old stuff you hear from other authors too, huh? Well, since you have been so patient, I've decided not to end the story at this chapter like I originally planned. I'm going to at least have it more than 5 chapters but not more than 10 or so. OH **_**AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW POLL**_**!! I NEED EVERYONE'S OPINION ON THIS ONE REGUARDING FUTURE STORIES!!! THANK-YOU!! Oh, and someone pointed out that this seemed like a musical… Hehehe, I didn't purposely want to write a musical but, no it isn't. I just like it when characters in stories sing…like in some movies. :D

* * *

  
**

**Summary: Sakura finds out that her so called 'boyfriend' Aneko cheated on her while she was away on a mission. When she finds out he's at a bar, she goes there with Ino, Tenten, Temari, & Hinata and sings him a song he'll never forget. But, little does she know that a pair of onyx eyes watches her the whole time…

* * *

  
**

**Sam- Ok, I came back quicker than expected!**

**Naruto- Yay!!! You love us!!**

**Sam- I always have Naruto! But I think Hinata loves you more than I do…**

**Naruto- Wait, what was that?**

**Sam- Nothing…**

**Naruto- No, I'm sure you said something about Hin—**

**Sam- Want some ramen?!**

**Naruto- Do I ever!!!! You're the best Samantha-Chan!**

**Sam- Thanks Naruto! Oh, and incase any of you readers are wondering, Sakura took Sasuke back to her house so he can uhh…how do I put this?**

**Naruto- Basically Samantha-Chan hit him harder on the head than she thought, now the Teme has dain bramage…**

**Sam- It's brain damage Naruto…**

**Naruto- Yeah but didn't you say that your Geometry teacher says that too?**

**Sam- Actually, yes he does! Haha, he says it to be funny in class, though the only laughs I hear are sarcastic ones when he says his jokes.**

**Naruto- So, how's high school?**

**Sam- Well I went from a 3.8 to a 4.0 and I'm hoping to get higher after this third quarter but, **_**we'll see**_** how it goes! (Haha! That's the title! Lol)**

**Naruto- So what, you're a genius like me?!**

**Sam- Hahahaha you're funny…no I'm not a real genius but, I try. There are students who almost have a 5.0…**

**Naruto- 0.0 Damn, is your school filled with geniuses or something?! **

**Sam- Uhh no…Can we just get on with the chapter? I don't want to talk about school right now…There's some drama going on with a few of my friends that includes guys, if you know what I mean…**

**Naruto- Sure thing Samantha-Chan!! She doesn't own me!! If she did, she would make me kick Teme's ass in every fight we get into! **

**-Yelling from somewhere in the distance- I heard that you DOBE!!!

* * *

  
**

_Recap:_

"_Hm, if I didn't know any better Teme, I'd say you were jealous of Neji asking Sakura out", he said hopping off the bed._

_Said man snorted. "Then it's a damn well good thing you don't know anything."_

_Naruto refrained from beating the bastard to a pulp. "Just be lucky it wasn't a marriage proposal."_

_Oh, that was low, and to think Naruto would say something like that to him. He knew that struck a nerve. It didn't take any of Naruto's brain cells to alert him that the brooding Uchiha gave off a deadly 'Get-the-hell-away-from-me' aura. Naruto 'poofed' away, probably to Hinata's._

_Sasuke sighed and decided to go get something to eat to stop the new hunger pain in his stomach and to figure out a way to get Sakura to agree to his query, without messing up his Uchiha pride.

* * *

  
_

The cherry blossom sighed. That's the last of that treacherous paperwork. She leaned back in her chair and glanced at the clock on her wall.

Oh shit! She's supposed to meet Neji in front of the park near the hospital now!

Quickly looking herself over and brushing her hair a couple times, she rushed to the elevator and waited for it to reach the bottom floor.

Back in the room with Sasuke and Naruto had been awkward. She had tried so hard not to stutter or mess up her words when talking to Neji.

Unbeknown to her dark haired and blonde patients, she had received a text from Neji and was texting him back while she was gathering bandages for Naruto's burn wounds.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sakura was walking to the cabinet when she felt vibrations in her pocket. Taking out her phone, she looked at the new message._

**To: Sakura**

**From: Neji**

**Any Uchiha sightings yet?**

_Ooh, this was just perfect. She mentally smirked._

**To: Neji**

**From: Sakura**

**Heyyy Naruto & Uchiha r here. Plan A in 10mins.**

_He texted back immediately._

**To: Sakura**

**From: Neji**

**Gotcha. Turn ur vol. up all the way so u can hear it. Ttys.**

_And with that, she made her way over to the two males and begun healing them._

_End of Flashback

* * *

  
_

That plan had turned out perfect! Sasuke's expression was priceless! Too bad she didn't have a camera. He probably didn't notice that little flicker of emotion. It almost looked as if he was jealous. Ha! Uchiha Sasuke? Jealous? That was the exact goal of her plan. She wanted the Uchiha to regret treating her like he had and how he thought of her as a tool. Kami, how she wanted to strangle him! But at the same time she wanted to jump on him and never let him go. Damn these hormones! One second she hates him, then there's this burning sensation in the pit of her stomach that triggers a small amount of regret for hating him. Kami was cruel to her. But, she had to focus at the plan she and Neji had just ignited. Hopefully the Uchiha would be curious as to where or what they were going to do, even though she wasn't going to get too close to Neji and be mushy or whatever. Maybe he would actually be jealous and, that's all she wanted. He had done so many horrible things to her and treated her like trash so, shouldn't she get some payback?

But, the one question still hung up in the air.

Would she really hurt him like he did to her when she still loved him?

Like I said, Kami is very cruel…

She snapped out of her thoughts and ran out of the elevator when it went 'Ding!'

Slowing down enough to spot her 'date' Sakura looked around for him.

Stopping at the park entrance, she looked around, puzzeled.

'_Where is he?'_

"You're late", said a deep voice behind her.

Slightly jumping, Sakura grinned sheepishly at him after turning around.

"Sorry, Tsunade dropped another stack of papers needing my signature on it ASAP and well, I got caught up and didn't notice the time…" she stated looking down.

He _slightly_ smiled. "It's fine. But, you do look pretty stressed. How about getting a drink instead of lunch?"

She looked up at him. "That would be wonderful! I needed a drink anyway. Doing paper work and dealing with perverted patients is _very_ stressful."

"Then let's go." He held his arm out for her to take before leading her to the sidewalk and walking towards the cluster of buildings up ahead.

'_Such a gentleman. Tenten's so lucky to have him as an admirer. Eh, he's not my type anyway, just a brother-like figure…' she thought._

Tenten had already been informed by Neji and Sakura of their plan and approved of it. They both assured they wouldn't take it as far as kissing on the lips. But, if Sasuke needed an extra boost in being jealous enough to apologize, maybe a kiss on the cheek could be ok. Tenten thought the Uchiha needed to take that poll he has out of his ass and to stop being such a jerk.

Neji had also agreed to the conditions happily. He only saw the medic as a little sister, nothing more. He also agreed that the Uchiha should loosen up a bit and dare he say it: be whipped. He was too stubborn and hard headed in his opinion. Kind of like him before he had softened up thanks to a certain brunette kunoichi.

Unknown to our little blossom, Neji spotted the brooding dark-haired ninja stomp his way into the bar that they had all attended to some number of days ago. Smirking, he lead them both towards the bar, hoping this plan will work the way Sakura wanted it to.

They walked through the wooden doors and were greeted by thunderous beats of music and different colored lights moving everywhere.

After making their way over to the bar, the bartender inquired what they wanted to drink.

"Hm, I think I feel like having a margarita. And you, Neji?" she said turning to him.

"A cup of sake would be fine, thanks," he replied.

The bartender nodded and went to prepare their orders.

"That was perfect timing when you texted me," Sakura said.

"I figured since I hadn't heard from you I'd ask what was happening", he said shrugging.

"Well, you should've been there to see his face! Oh Kami, I should've taken a picture… It screamed jealousy!" she laughed.

He looked at her. "Isn't that what you want?"

She sighed. "I want him to admit it. To apologize for the way he's treated me and that I am not a 'tool'. And I know this last one will be a stretch but, If he would he is denying the fact that he likes me in some way, I want him to get over it and tell it to my face."

Looking down she continued. "But, hey, who am I kidding? Happy endings are for fairytales and I'm not sure what kind of ending will happen but…" she trailed off, "—we'll see."

Neji opened his mouth to comfort the girl but was beaten to it.

"Here are your drinks would you care for anything else?" The bartender placed the drinks on the table.

Sakura looked up and gave the man a fake smile. "No thanks! We're good."

He eyed Sakura suspiciously. "Hey aren't you that girl from a few days ago? The one who went on stage and got back at her boyfriend for cheating with some other girl?"

"Hahaha, yep that's me! Got that bastard back good!" Sakura said laughing.

Neji smirked.

"That performance was absolutely amazing! I haven't seen someone as talented as you on that stage in a long time! You must sing something tonight!" He exclaimed with a grin.

"Oh, I couldn—", she was cut off by Neji.

"She'd love to", he said grabbing her arm and taking her to the DJ booth.

She glared at the brunette. "Neji! What are you thinking!?"

He sharply turned around. "Trust me on this. There is a certain man that was sitting seven seats away from us who seemed a bit frustrated by himself. Tell him how you feel", he replied pushing her towards the back of the stage.

Neji spoke with the DJ. Having remembering Sakura from before, he complied with Neji's request for Sakura to sing a number or two.

Sakura peered from around the curtains. Who could Neji have been talking about? There were only about seven seats occupied. Let's see… A stalky-looking man with two women in each arm, what seemed to be a drunken man asking for more liquor, a slutty-looking girl around her age with some older bald guy (Ewww), and Sasuke. Hmm, nothing out of the ordin—wait. Sasuke?! She looked again to make sure her eyes weren't lying to her. Yep, it was him alright, and he didn't look too happy either. She let go of the curtains and went to go get the microphone from the DJ. She knew exactly what to sing.

The blaring music came to a halt. Hundreds of annoyed people looked towards the DJ booth glaring at him for stopping the music.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a special treat for you tonight. It seems that a couple of days ago, a certain mini-concert took place here in order for a girl to get some payback on her no-good cheating boyfriend. Well she just happens to be here again tonight! Please say hello to Ms. Sakura Haruno!!" The DJ dimmed all the lights and smoke started coming out of the back of the stage. (Remember it's in the shape of an 'E' but in an 'm' shaped way)

Sakura jumped through the smoke with a smirk and started swaying with the beat and started to sing.

_Tell me why you're playing with my mind boy_

_You either do or don't_

_You will or you won't_

_Gotta make you open up your eyes_

_To see the things that you've done foul_

_And yes it hurts_

_I really don't understand_

_I wanna know if you're the man_

_Cuz if you're not the one_

_I'll have to take a stand_

_Although I'm crazy bout ya_

_I can live without ya_

_And you're wastin my time_

_Boy it's time I told ya_

_I can't wait no longer_

_Gotta make up your mind!_

She looked over to see a shocked Sasuke. Well as shocked as he would appear to anyone who didn't know him well. She could see the uneasiness in his eyes and a hint of guilt in his stare. She walked over to side of the stage near Sasuke. She pretended not to notice him as she kept singing.

_Tell me, tell me_

_I wanna know, I wanna know_

_Boy you're running out of time_

_Gotta make up your mind........_

_Tell me, tell me_

_I wanna know, I gotta go baby_

_This is how I feel inside_

_I won't waste your time or mine_

_'**Duuuuude! .Hot. Just suck up your pride and apologize already so we can have her for ourselves!' shouted Sasuke's Inner.**_

'…'

_'**Oh come on!!' he whined. 'You want her as much as I do!'**_

'…'

_'**-rolls eyes- Why don't you stop acting like a big baby and go claim what's yours!?'**_

'…'

_'**Dear Kami!! You're so stubborn! If I was the outer…damn she and I would be in the middle of our honeymoon right now! Jeeze, why can't you just admit you're sorry!?' his inner yelled in frustration.**_

'…**It's not that easy'**

_'**Oh, he speaks!'**_

'**Shut up. You know I'm no good with emotions, so stop bothering me about this.'**

_'**Not until we get Sakura-Chan! Let me tell you if I was in your position, I'd confe—'**_

Sasuke blocked out the rest of his Inner's ranting. Hmph, never in a million years would he 'confess' his 'heart-felt feelings'. But, he had to admit. Sakura did look attractive in his eyes. Yes, he thinks she looks pretty. Just don't assume he'll go all lovey-dovey. Sasuke Uchiha doesn't work that way. His eyes stayed glued to her form, never leaving. He followed every movement, footstep, and watched her lips. Those oh-so-kissable lips…

_Oh, I really just don't understand_

_After all I do for you_

_Still you show no gratitude_

_Although I'm dreamin bout ya_

_I can live without ya_

_And you're wasting my time_

_Why you wanna waste my time?_

_Boy it's time I told ya_

_I can't wait no longer_

_Gotta make up your mind!_

Sakura panted as she bowed before the crowd around the stage. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sasuke sitting impassively on the bar stool. His hard gaze never leaving her figure. She felt a shiver go down her spine. Those onyx pools always seemed to draw her in no matter how she felt or what condition she was in. Damn, curse him and his magnetic eyes…

Her attention was directed back to the crowd who was screaming for more.

The pink-haired kunoichi smirked.

Oh hell yes, there was going to be more.

* * *

**A/N: Yay!!!! A faster update!! Woot! :D I'm so happy I got this chapter done!!! Phew! Now, I now I'm probably being a pest repeating this over and over again…but I need people to go and cote on my poll so I can get started on a new story…Yes It'll definitely be a SakuxSasu story!! And just a warning, I might not get this next chapter done as fast as I did with this one. **

**Sam- Yay! Sakura and Sasuke are back! **

**Sakura- Glad to be back Sam!**

**Sasuke- Yeah, whoopee…**

**Naruto- Teme! Stop being such a killjoy!!**

**Sasuke- Tch. I can be whatever I want to be Dobe.**

**Naruto- You wanna take this outside bastard?!**

**Sasuke- Bring it.**

**-Sasuke and Naruto leave-**

**Sakura- Hey Sam?**

**Sam- Yes Sakura?**

**Sakura- If Naruto kills Sasuke in their fight, can you somehow bring Itachi back to life and pair him up with me?**

**Sam- 0.0 Why didn't you say so?! Of course I will! You and Itachi-kun will be so cute together!!**

**-Cue stomping noise-**

**Naruto- Hey Teme! Get back here!!!**

**Sasuke- What is this about my brother?**

**Sam- Nothing.**

**Sakura- Yeah, what she said.**

**Sasuke- Liars.**

**Sam- There's nothing going on here! Now, where's my laptop?**

**Naruto- Why do you need that?**

**Sam- So I can magically bring Itachi-kun back to life in my story.**

**Sasuke- WHY!?**

**Sakura- Cause she feels like it. Plus, he's super HOT.**

**Sam- Amen to that!!**

**Saskue- Sakura…**

**Sakura- Yes, Sasuke-**_**kun**_**?**

**Sasuke- Don't you start with me.**

**Sam- Hey Sasuke leave her alone! It's not her fault that your brother's hot!**

**Sasuke- -glares at Sam-**

**Sam- You are too…**

**Naruto- Hey!**

**Sam- Haha, yes Naruto so are you. Now everyone say good-bye to the readers…**

**Sakura/Sasuke/Naruto- Bye…**

**Sam- and hello to Itachi!!!!**

**Naruto- …**

**Sasuke- -glare- …**

**Sam/Sakura- Itachi-kun!!!!**

**Itachi- Hey Sam, Sakura, and idiots…**

**Sam- And that raps up our character chat time… See you next chapter!! –Hugs Itachi- **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Lalalalalala—Oh, hey guys!! Well it's been a while since I've updated… And as you all know.. I have some excuses for the reasons why. Well, first of all: School and finals (Enough said)(By the way…I'm now a sophomore!!! XD), My dad thinks I've been spending too much time on my laptop (therefore not allowing me to be on it a lot), Brainstorming ideas on what to do for my 16****th**** birthday (I've never had an actual party before and I'm not rich so I don't plan to spend millions of dollars on it), I was sick (I think one of my band friends got me sick XP), and some minor problems in my life that have me stressed out… So, please forgive the lateness, and enjoy reading the chapter!! Ohhh, and I wanted to tell you…Don't expect any updates til MAYBE sometime in July…I think…I'm doing summer school for 3 weeks to earn some extra credits so I don't have to take economics during the school year, and then a Driver's Ed class for 3 weeks, excepts Fridays. **

**

* * *

  
**

_**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY POLL**_**!!**** I NEED EVERYONE'S OPINION ON THIS ONE REGUARDING FUTURE STORIES!!! THANK-YOU!! Oh, and someone pointed out that this seemed like a musical… Hehehe, I didn't purposely want to write a musical but, no it isn't. I just like it when characters in stories sing…like in some movies. :D**

**Summary: Sakura finds out that her so called 'boyfriend' Aneko cheated on her while she was away on a mission. When she finds out he's at a bar, she goes there with Ino, Tenten, Temari, & Hinata and sings him a song he'll never forget. But, little does she know that a pair of onyx eyes watches her the whole time…

* * *

**

**Sam- Hey guys…**

**Naruto- Samantha-Chan!! You're back!!!**

**Sam- Yeah, I'm not feeling so hot though, it really hasn't sunk in that summer started.**

**Sakura- Aww, Poor Sam-Chan!! I know what will make you better!!**

**Sasuke- What? Telling her that we think her story is good even though it sucks?**

**Sam- 0.0 S-sasuke? I—is that tr-true? –tears up-**

**Sakura- -hits Sasuke- No!!! Not at all!! Sasuke's just in a bad mood!**

**Sam- -sniffles- Ok, I believe you…**

**Naruto- Cheer up Samantha-Chan! Your stories rock!!**

**Itachi- Hmph, at least the Dobe is right about something.**

**Sasuke- -glares-**

**Sakura- -whispers to Sam- That's why he's in a bad mood.**

**Sam- Oh. Thanks Naruto! You too Itachi-kun!**

**Naruto- Hey! Only Teme can call me that!**

**Sasuke- Hn, he's right.**

**Itachi- I can say whatever I want to say. Samantha-Chan doesn't mind.**

**Sasuke- -growls- The only thing you'll be able to say when I'm done with you—**

**Sakura- Guys!! Quit it! And stop picking on Itachi-kun!!**

**Sam- Yes! Leave Itachi-kun alone!**

**Itachi- -smirks- Thanks Samantha-Chan, Sakura-CHAN.**

**Sam/Sakura- -squeal- **

**Naruto- Give me a break! Jeeze, are all Uchiha's heartthrobs?**

**Sasuke- Unfortunately, yes Naruto. Itachi, stay away from Sakura.**

**Sakura- Aww, Sasuke-kun's jealous!! Don't worry; I love you no matter what!**

**Itachi- Heh, I've already got Samantha-Chan, don't worry foolish brother.**

**Sam- -grins- I love you too Itachi!! **

**Naruto- Can we get one with the chapter already.. and where's my ramen?!**

**Sam- -sigh- Way to go Naruto.. you ruined the moment.. and it's in the kitchen..**

**Naruto- Yes!! –runs into kitchen-**

**Sakura- Quick! Before he comes back out, say the disclaimer!!**

**Sasuke- Saman—**

**Iatchi- Samantha-Chan doesn't own Naruto, but she does own my heart.**

**Sakura/Sam- AWWW!!!**

**Sasuke-Heh. Suck-up. You're whipped.**

**Itachi- But, I my brother, am a romantic genius! You don't have a romantic bone in your body.**

**Sakura- That's true…Normally, you demand that we go on a date instead of asking, and you won't even let me go out with the girls anymore, even if I invite you to come along.**

**Sasuke-…Well, I—**

**Sam- Can we continue this at the end of the chapter please? I'm starting to get a headache…**

**Itachi- Whatever you want Samantha-Chan. I'll make your pain go away. –hugs Sam and kisses her forehead- **

**Sakura- On with the chapter!

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_Her attention was directed back to the crowd who was screaming for more. _

_The pink-haired kunoichi smirked. _

_Oh hell yes, there was going to be more.

* * *

_

Looking behind her, she nodded to Neji, who spoke with the DJ. She turned her head back around, facing the crowd.

"So, you all want more?!" she spoke into the mic.

The crowd erupted into cheers.

The DJ initiated the music and Sakura swayed with the beat. She brought the mic up to her lips and began to sing.

_Baby, I've got plans tonight  
You don't know nothin about  
I've been sittin round way too long  
Tryin' to figure you out  
But you say that you'll call and you don't  
And I'm spinnin my wheels  
So I'm goin out tonight in my red high heels_

She sauntered over to the left side of the stage, dancing to the beat, smiling. 

_I'm gonna call up that old boyfriend you said  
Still has it bad for me  
I'm gonna take him into town, flaunt him around  
For everyone to see  
Well, you said watch yourself, baby  
Yeah, you know the deal  
Nobody holds a candle to me  
In my red high heels_

Sakura danced back over to the center of the stage, gazing out to the rapturous crowd.

_Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin me feels  
In my red high heels_

_All those games you tried to play  
Well they ain't gonna work on me now  
I put a barbed wire fence around my heart, baby  
Just to keep you out  
Well, you thought I'd wait around forever  
But baby get real  
I just kicked you to the curb  
In my red high heels_

She kicked the air imagining it was Sasuke.

_Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin me feels  
In my red high heels_

_Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin me feels_

Sakura made her way over to the side of the stage Sasuke was near. She gave this last stanza all she had left in her lungs.

_Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels  
In my red high heels  
In my red high heels  
In my red high heels_

Her chest heaving, the pink-haired singer bowed once and then one more time when the horde of people went wild. She handed the DJ back the mic and thanked him for letting her sing.

Neji took her arm and lead her over to a small booth.

"Very well done Sakura," her friend said.

Sakura leaned on the cushioned seat, exhausted. "Next time, you're singing Neji."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "But that'll mean the Uchiha is gay, and he'll get jealous over me…" Neji cringed.

Sakura giggled. "Haha, now that would be so creepy…I can see it happening!"

The brunette shot her a glare that told her to shut-up. She only stuck her tongue out in response.

"Hey Neji?"

He turned to face her. "Yes?"

"Thanks for helping me out. I really appreciate this."

"No problem Sakura. Anything to knock that bastard to his senses" He smirked.

"Hey, you mind if I go use the restroom for a minute?" asked Sakura.

Neji shook his head. "No. Go right ahead."

Smiling, Sakura stood up and walked over towards the rest rooms.

Sighing, Neji placed his elbows on the table, folding his hands and resting his forehead on them.

* * *

Not even thirty seconds went by before he sighed once more.

"What do you want Uchiha?" he inquired, not looking up.

"Hn, Hyuga." Said person grunted sitting down.

Neji lifted his head up. "I said, what do you want?"

Knowing the dark-haired man wouldn't go away with out answers, he complied.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, then thought for a moment and closed it.

One of the Byakugan user's eyebrows rose. "Cat got your tongue?" He taunted.

"Hn. What is the meaning of bringing her here?" Sasuke spat out.

Neji smirked a little and tried to appear innocent. "You mean, she didn't tell you we were going out on a date?"

He saw the Uchiha's fist tighten a bit. "She said it was for lunch."

"Oh, yes. Well, I saw how stressed she looked and offered to get her a drink instead. Didn't even cross my mind that we were here a number of days ago until the bartender mentioned it to us."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"By the way, what are you doing here?"

"Just came for a drink."

"…Jealous?"

Sasuke's eyes widened just a fraction of an inch, but Neji saw it. He scoffed, "Why would I be jealous of _you _Hyuga?"

Neji rolled his eyes. "Well, at least I'm not blind."

Sasuke's sharingan activated. "What was that?" he asked in a deadly manner.

Now Neji scoffed. "I didn't mean literally. Jeeze, calm down. "

Seemingly calmed down somewhat, Sasuke asked, "Then what do you mean?"

Neji looked Sasuke dead in the eye. "I knew what was in front of me before it slipped away."

The duck-haired man looked a bit confused, but covered it up with his stoic expression.

Neji stood up and glanced at Sasuke one more time. "Don't screw up the only chance you have left, Uchiha", he said before disappearing through the swarm of dancing people.

* * *

Sakura strolled out of the ladies' room, and looked for her 'date'.

"Over here Sakura", came a voice to her left. She gazed over to her left, and sure enough Neji stood there with a smirk on his handsome face.

Smiling, she waltzed over to the brunette. "So, did you see his reaction?" she inquired.

"Heh, better yet, he came over to the booth after you left", he replied hotly.

Sakura's eyes widened. "He didn't try and fight you did he?"

"Nope. But he had jealousy written all over his face. Even if he denies it."

The cherry blossom grinned. "Perfect. Again, thanks Neji. You're a big help!"

Neji looked at her and gave her a small smile. "Anything for my lil sis", he said.

"Hmm, and I thought you only smiled for Tenten-Chan…" Sakura giggled.

Neji's face showed a little shock, then back to his regular expression. "Tenten, you're so dead" he mumbled.

Laughing, Sakura grabbed his arm. "Come on loverboy, you need to get home before Tenten gets worried, and I need to prepare for our dinner date tomorrow."

"Whatever you say Sakura. At seven right?"

She nodded. "Yep, that's about the time Sasuke comes home from his night training, he used to pass by my house from time to time."

Neji's eyebrow rose. "Do you stalk him in your spare time?"

"No, he used to do that when he was a genin. Plus, I saw him pass by last night." She said sticking her tongue out.

"Ah, ok. Let's go Sakura." He as he lead her to the exit.

* * *

Now, Sasuke's a pretty smart guy… Just not in the romantic way.

"I am not jealous of that idiot", he mumbled to himself as he took a sip of his drink, while peering out into the crowd.

A flash of pink and brown making their way to the exit caught his eye. Narrowing his eyes at the pair, his hand gripped the glass.

Neji opened the door for Sakura and she smiled at him and walked out of the bar.

If Sasuke wasn't so preoccupied on attempting to follow the two ninja, he would've noticed that at the booth he just left, shattered glass and what remained of his drink was sprawled out on the table.

Psh, not jealous my ass.

* * *

**A/N: YUS!!! It's done!!! By the way, sorry if Neji was kinda out of character in some parts of the story and chapter. And, I didn't plan on making Sasuke talking with Neji, but I think it fit in well! ******** Yeah…summer school's going to start..so I'll be a little while..or a long while. But somehow, someday I WILL finish this story! Remember to please check out the poll on my profile!! Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter! Review please!!!**

**Sakura- Sasuke-kun! Please talk to me!**

**Sasuke- …**

**Itachi- Sasuke stop being a stick in the mud. It was a joke.**

**Naruto- Itachi's got a point Teme. Lighten up.**

**Sam- Sasuke, I'll give you a tomato if you talk with us.**

**Sasuke-…**

**Sakura- Fine. Ino was planning on taking me to the beach…where A LOT of HOT SINGLE guys are. She got me a new bikini too. So, I'll see you later!**

**Sasuke- -grabs Sakura- No, you're staying here. Hn, annoying…**

**Naruto- Finally! He speaks!!**

**Itachi- Foolish little brother, jealousy works on you every time.**

**Sam- Haha, just like in the story, except you still have a stick up your ass and are in denial.**

**Itachi- Couldn't have said it better Sam-Chan.**

**Sakura- Aww, poor Sasu-Chan!! –kisses him on the forehead-**

**Sasuke- Hn, at least someone loves me.**

**Naruto- TEME!! I love you too!!**

**Sasuke- -cringes-**

**Naruto- Not in THAT way! Jeeze, I'm not gay! I have Hinata-Chan!!**

**Sam- Poor Hina-Chan..**

**Naruto- What!?**

**Sam- Uhh, time to go.. say bye guys!!**

**Sasuke/Sakura/Itachi/Naruto- BYE!**

**Naurto- Seriously Sam, what did you say?**

**Itachi- Nothing you have to worry about Naruto. **

**Sam- Thanks Itachi-Kun! –hugs- Bye everyone! Review!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Holy Underwear!! I've been gone for a while!! Oh snap. Actually.. a little over a month or so. Well My birthday was on July 12****th****. Another year closer to college…WOOT!!! Lol Band camp is coming up!! I can't wait to see all my band peeps again!! ;) I also wanted to let you know that due to my wireless router not working… I have to directly connect my laptop to the internet and since I'm the only one able to get online…My dad's gonna be taking over my laptop for a while, until he buys a new router. There's only a few chapters left in We'll See!! T.T

* * *

**

_**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY POLL**_**!!**** I NEED EVERYONE'S OPINION ON THIS ONE REGUARDING FUTURE STORIES!!! THANK-YOU!! Oh, and someone pointed out that this seemed like a musical… Hehehe, I didn't purposely want to write a musical but, no it isn't. I just like it when characters in stories sing…like in some movies. :D Like in some of the Disney movies. ( I don't own Disney )**

**Summary: Sakura finds out that her so called 'boyfriend' Aneko cheated on her while she was away on a mission. When she finds out he's at a bar, she goes there with Ino, Tenten, Temari, & Hinata and sings him a song he'll never forget. But, little does she know that a pair of onyx eyes watches her the whole time…

* * *

**

**Sakura- Sam! I heard you got your permit! Congratulations!!**

**Sam- Yes I did!! I'm so happy!!**

**Sasuke- Then why did you wait til you were 16? **

**Sam- I didn't want to rush it. I wanted to understand everything at a matured age.**

**Naruto- Ne? You took Driver's Ed too right?**

**Sam- Mhmm. It wasn't that bad. I enjoyed it, the coach had me as one of the drivers to stay in the car to help out the other drivers. **

**Sakura- And you passed with flying colors!!**

**Itachi- Better believe she did.**

**Sam- Thanks Itachi-kun! I did, I received an A+.**

**Sasuke- Tch. Whatever.**

**Sakura- Sasuke! Stop being rude!**

**Naruto- Yeah Teme!! Be nice to Samantha-chan!**

**Itachi- I agree. And ever since you came back from that new vegetable store this morning you've been grouchier than before.**

**Naruto- Well guys, I guess Teme here failed to remember that the last time he went there, the clerks there wouldn't allow him take the massive amounts of tomatoes that he gathered up. And well, you know what happens with a pissed Teme…**

**Sakura- Was it **_**that **_**bad?**

**Sasuke- Hn. They denied a customer buying their products. Especially my damn tomatoes. Freaking morons.**

**Naruto- Aww, it's alright Teme!! What did you expect? "Welcome, sonny"? "Make yourself at home"? "Marry my daughter"? You've got to remember that these are just simple farmers. These are people of the land. The common clay of the new West. You know... morons.**

**Sam- Haha! Naruto I know what movie you got that from!! :D**

**Itachi- Ah. It's a classic comedy. Mel Brooks is a genius.**

**Sakura- I just watched it last night with Sasuke-kun too! It even made **_**him**_** laugh a little bit!**

**Sasuke- -grunt- Shut-up Sakura.**

**Sam- Readers, do you what movie we're talking about?? If you review and give the correct answer, I'll have you in as a guest star in 'We'll See' in one of the future chapters. You'll be able to perform one or two songs, but the songs **_**must have some meaning relating to this story!!**_** And if you've seen the movie, tell me you're favorite part in the movie!! :D**

**Sakura- Samantha-chan does not own Naruto!!

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_Now, Sasuke's a pretty smart guy… Just not in the romantic way._

"_I am not jealous of that idiot", he mumbled to himself as he took a sip of his drink, while peering out into the crowd._

_A flash of pink and brown making their way to the exit caught his eye. Narrowing his eyes at the pair, his hand gripped the glass._

_Neji opened the door for Sakura and she smiled at him and walked out of the bar._

_If Sasuke wasn't so preoccupied on attempting to follow the two ninja, he would've noticed that at the booth he just left, shattered glass and what remained of his drink was sprawled out on the table._

_Psh, not jealous my ass.

* * *

_

Sakura dreaded having to wake up at 7 on a Saturday morning when she could've been sleeping in her big, cozy bed longer. She recalled the last few days as she sat down in the kitchen with her trusty mug of coffee and her organizer. She flipped over to the current week's agenda and looked over each of the days since her and Neji's plan of Jealousy. She also went over the first day, the previous days at the bar. Ok, first off, Wednesday.

"_Thanks for the dinner, Neji" Sakura said smiling._

_Neji nodded. "No problem, Sakura. Glad you enjoyed it."_

_She gestured to her open door. "Do you want to come in for some coffee? I promise it won't take long. It's already getting dark."_

_On the outside, Neji looked as if he was contemplating her offer. On the inside, he was scanning the area for any trace of the Uchiha's chakra signature. _

_Bingo,it was a quarter of a mile away. He'll probably come closer when we're inside.  
_

_Smiling slightly he replied, "Of course, I'd love to Sakura."_

_He smirked when the kunoichi took his hand and dragged him into her abode. But mostly because of the flare of angry chakra from the concealed Uchiha._

"_So, how has Tenten been?" the cherry blossom inquired as she sat across from the brunette. _

_He took a sip from his mug, "She's fine. Always wanting to know the progress we're making."_

_Sakura laughed. "Well, I think we're doing fine. Especially since his signature is coming closer than it was before. And more angered too."_

_Neji nodded. "It would seem so. Stupid Uchiha for saying that to you. Do you think he knows what he put you through?" He quickly winked at her when she gave him a confused look and gestured to the window behind him._

_Recovering quickly, she spoke. "Well, it's kind of hard to tell with him. He's not the best with emotions. But he's smart enough to know that what he's done is wrong."_

_Neji clenched his fist and grit his teeth. "Sakura, you deserve better…"_

"_W-what? Neji?" He's scaring her._

_He looked at her square in the face. "You deserve someone so much better than that piece of trash. No one should have to go through what you've been through and are still going through. You deserve to be happy and with someone you love, and loves you back. Not some scum that only wants to use you for their personal gain. Everyone deserves to be loved. Including you Sakura. I will no longer stand by and watch you suffer because of that baka. You just let me know if he ever hurts you again, and I'll tear him limb from limb." Neji said with malice in his eyes._

_Sakura was speechless. Whether it was from his words or his acting._

_Damn he was a good actor._

_Her face broke out into a smile as she looked into his eyes. "Thank you Neji!" She hugged him with out knocking the mug out of his hands._

_Neji put the mug down and hugged her back. "You're welcome Sakura."_

_He did not fail to become aware of the dangerously dark chakra signature of the object of their conversation blaze almost out of control._

"I never knew Neji was so good in acting. You learn something new every day." Sakura laughed before taking a swig of her bitter drink. Ahh, next up is Thursday.

_Panting like a dog, Sakura slumped down onto the cool grass, trying to catch her breath. _

_A tall figure with brown hair sat down beside her. "Seems you've gotten better since our last spar."_

"_Heh, -pant- You'd be –pant- surprised at what –pant- I can really do –pant-" She said breathlessly._

_An amused smirk appeared on his handsome face. "Really now? We'll have to see about that next time, won't we?"_

"_Yeah…" she said as she closed her eyes and felt the gracious wind cool her off._

"_Hey Sakura, there's somewhere I want to show you."_

_She popped one eye open, and saw him wink at her. _

_Nodding, she said, "Mou, but I want to sleep a bit. You wore me out, you freaking prodigy…"_

_He chuckled. "Fine, I'll wake you up in a bit. Night."_

"_Mmm, night." And she let darkness consume her conscious mind._

* * *

"_Sakura, wake up." _

_The pink-haired girl stirred in her sleep, and slowly opened her eyes. Before her Neji was holding a hand out to her._

_She yawned and accepted his hand and he pulled her up._

"_Morning!" she chirped._

"_Afternoon." He replied. _

_Sakura stuck her tongue at him and giggled._

_Shaking his head he took hold of her hand. "Come on, I wanted to bring you somewhere, remember?"_

_Sakura thought for a moment, ah, he winked when he said that before. She felt Sasuke's presence nearby. Ah, that's why._

"_Yes, I do recall you saying something like that. Onward Neji!" she declared._

"_Hn", he grunted._

_He led her through the maze of trees and stopped at a clearing. She could faintly hear the sound of a waterfall some meters ahead. _

_Neji turned to her. "Close you're eyes."_

_Sakura blushed a little. "W-what?" she asked meekly. Cha! She's good at acting too Neji!! _

"_Close your eyes, I'll guide you. It's a surprise." He stated with a slight smile._

_She smiled. "Ok!" Sakura closed her eyes tightly, afraid to open them and ruin the surprise._

_Neji smirked inwardly, feeling the increasing pulse of Sasuke's radiating chakra some meters away. Now, honestly, wouldn't he think to mask his chakra around them?_

_He planted his hands on his shoulders behind her and nudged her forward, after moving a big branch of a monstrous tree. _

_Sakura kept moving until she heard Neji say 'Stop'. She halted and her eyes stayed shut. The sound of that waterfall was definitely stronger now._

"_You can open them now, Sakura." He spoke up after a few seconds._

_She opened her eyes, and almost gaped like a fish. Before her was a small blue lake with a small waterfall coming from a nearly mossy rock formation behind it. _

_On the far west corner of the lake was a row of Sakura trees that stretched all around the clear water until the east corner. Patches of flowers and small bushes were also fanned out on the grass._

"_It's where I come to think and clear my mind. You're welcome to come here anytime you want to do the same." Neji spoke up behind her._

_Sakura gasped and turned around, hope in her glassy eyes. "Really Neji? Oh, I'd love that! Thank you so much!" She gave him a hug and then proceeded to prance around and pick some flowers._

"_You're welcome Sakura." He replied._

'_Heh, any higher than that Uchiha, and you're going to burst' he thought, referring to the jealous aura radiating off of the man in the shadows watching them._

"But he really did mean that I'd be able to go to that spot when I wanted." She said smiling. "He's such a great friend. Like a brother I never had. Tenten is really lucky to have him" She sighed. "Ugh, I need more sugar." She grunted reaching for the sugar container and putting some more of the white crystals in her coffee. Now, onto Friday, It was a simple lunch. Nothing special. She had gotten a call from Tenten and Hinata wanting more of their progress, after Neji had escorted her home. Neji had told her what happened on his way from her house.

"_Hyuga." _

_Neji stopped walking along the stone path. "What do you want, Uchiha?"_

_Sasuke came out of the shadows and appeared behind the pearl eyed man._

_Neji turned around to face Sasuke._

_Sasuke scowled. "What do you think you're doing with Sakura?" _

_Neji scoffed. "I'm treating her like a human being instead of a tool. You should try it sometime. It's quite rewarding."_

_The Uchiha's sour look deepened. In a flash he was inches away from Neji's face. _

"_In what kind of way Hyuga?"_

_He decided to play with him a little. "Why? You jealous?"_

"_Tch. You wish."_

"_Sure, you're _not_ jealous of me?"_

"_Only in your dreams."_

"_Well, I guess this is a dream then." He smirked._

_Sasuke glared. "Just leave her alone Hyuga." _

"_And let you trample all over her? No way. Sakura deserves to be happy. For someone to love her and not take advantage of her for their gain."_

_Glare multiplies by 10._

"_So, that's none of your concern."_

"_She's a _human_ Uchiha! Just like you and me! Not a freaking tool. No woman deserves to be treated like she's been by you. Actually, I'm not so sure you're even human anymore. You let Itachi take away your happiness, and didn't even try to gain it back! You—"_

_Wow, Neji lost his cool._

"_That bastard took everything from me! I didn't want anyone taken from me again! I had no choice but to get revenge! To avenge my clan!" Sasuke roared, Sharingan spinning. _

"_Bull shit! You always had a choice! Giving into hate for your brother only shows that you let him get to you! That you're no better than he was! Just because he took everything from you, doesn't mean you destroy Sakura! She truly loved you. More than I've seen any other girl love a man. You were her everything! You _are_ her everything! And you took that from her when you abandoned her! She lost her everything, just like you did. You are no better than your bastard of a brother. You've become a heartless monster who doesn't care about respecting anyone or their feelings." Neji bellowed._

_Holy shizz. Go Neji!!_

_Sasuke stood there speechless._

"_Do you love her?"_

"_Huh?" Smart answer Uchiha._

"_..?" asked Neji._

"…_I don't have to answer that Hyuga." He growled._

…_Yes_

"_So stubborn. If you ever hope to win her back, you need to do three things."_

"_Hn."_

"_One, treat her like a human, and not a baby machine. Two, show her you're serious and sorry. Three, pull that stick out of your ass, and admit your feelings."_

_Sasuke glowered at the Hyuga. "And just why would you want to help me Hyuga?"_

_Said man smirked. "Night, Uchiha." And with that, he 'poofed' away, leaving a puzzled Sasuke in his wake. _

And now, it's Saturday. Jeeze, who knew Neji would loose his temper like that? Or maybe it was just acting, with a hint of truth in it. Sakura shrugged to herself and looked at her agenda. Hmm, nothing for today. 'I get to relax today' she thought happily.

She sipped the rest of her coffee, put the dishes in her dishwasher, and skipped to her room to get changed.

Hmm, what to do, what to do? She looked at the pile of medical scrolls on her table. Read all of those. How about TV? Nah, she didn't feel like watching it. Gardening? Nope, did that yesterday.

A thought struck her mind. Hadn't Naruto lent her a movie the other day? She went over to her coffee table near her TV. Aha! It was a Mel Brooks movie, History of the World Part I. (I do not own Mel Brooks' movies)

She put the DVD in the DVD player and turned the TV on. But, before she pressed play, a knock on her door came to her ears.

"Coming!" she sang after putting the TV on mute.

She opened the door and looked up. She tensed up.

"Sasuke?"

Oh…damn

* * *

**A/N: I AM DONE!!!! Wow, I think this was the best chapter so far actually. :D Well, I'm going to leave this as a short note! Remember to review!!! ******

**Sakura- Yes! Remember to review!! And be the first person who gets the movie right!!**

**Sasuke- It's soo easy. The movie is—**

**Naruto- Sasuke!! Don't spoil it!!**

**Itachi- Foolish little brother, stop being an idiot.**

**Sam- Guys, even though you're right, stop being so against him.**

**Sasuke- Hn. Thanks.**

**Naruto- Teme! You said thanks! It's the end of the world!!**

**Sakura- Haha, not really. I'm teaching him manners and etiquette. **

**Itachi- Good luck Sakura.**

**Naruto- Yea! Even Itachi's better than you at that!**

**Sakura- That's what practice is for, Sasuke! Time to go home! It's time for your next lesson.**

**Sasuke- Hn. Coming. Bye guys.**

**Sakura- Bye everyone!**

**Sam/Itachi/Naruto- Bye!**

**Naruto- Bye guys, Hinata's having me for dinner!**

**Sam- Ok! See yea Naruto!!**

**Itachi- So Sam, we're alone…**

**Sam- And no one's around…**

**Itachi- -smirks- You know what I'm thinking…**

**Sam- You bet I am…**

**Sam/Itachi- Dance party!! W00T W00T!!!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:**** Howdy y'all!! Didn't get a lot of reviews from the last chapter… So I'm going to ask for at least 10 or 15 reviews this chapter!! I got a lot of hits, but come on people!! REVIEW PLEASE!!! School is going to start in a matter of days!! =/ so I don't know when my next update will be. But do not fret!! It shall be done!! Somehow, some way! Just don't know when ****:] SORRY IT'S A SHORTER CHAPTER!!!! I'M JUST IN A HURRY TO GET THIS DONE BEFORE SCHOOL!!  


* * *

**

** And no one has yet to give me an answer to the challenge I put in the previous author's note/dialogue!! ****If you know what movie we're talking about, review and give the correct answer, and I'll have you in as a guest star in 'We'll See' in one of the future chapters. You'll be able to perform one or two songs, but the songs**_**must have some meaning relating to this story!!**_** And if you've seen the movie, tell me you're favorite part in the movie!! :D**

_**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY POLL**_**!!**** I NEED EVERYONE'S OPINION ON THIS ONE REGUARDING FUTURE STORIES!!! THANK-YOU!! Oh, and someone pointed out that this seemed like a musical… Hehehe, I didn't purposely want to write a musical but, no it isn't. I just like it when characters in stories sing…like in some movies. :D Like in some of the Disney movies. ( I don't own Disney )

* * *

**

**Summary: Sakura finds out that her so called 'boyfriend' Aneko cheated on her while she was away on a mission. When she finds out he's at a bar, she goes there with Ino, Tenten, Temari, & Hinata and sings him a song he'll never forget. But, little does she know that a pair of onyx eyes watches her the whole time…

* * *

**

**Sam- Wow, no one's here yet. :[**

**Itachi- Hey! I'm here!!**

**Sam- I know Itachi-kun. I mean Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto.**

**Itachi- Sasuke didn't tell you? He, Sakura, and Naruto were given a mission yesterday.**

**Sam- Oh, the nerve of him!! Heh, whatever, he won't know what he does in this chapter then. His loss.**

**Itachi- Probably something foolish… knowing him.**

**Sam- Depends on what you call foolish… but we'll go with what you said.**

**Itachi- Hn.**

**Sam- No monosyllabic answers!! **

**Itachi- Hnnn.**

**Sam-Bad Itachi!! Now, you stop right now, or I'll do something drastic.**

**Itachi- HN! –smirk-**

**Sam- Hmph! –goes into the bathroom-**

**Itachi- See! You can't do anything to me in there when I'm out here! Ha—NOO!!!**

**Sam- -pours Itachi's shampoo's and conditioners into the drain- I think I can.**

**Itachi- O.O NO!! My sweet hair products!! –runs over to empty bottles- **

**Sam- Dear sweet Itachi-kun, I told you I would do something drastic.**

**Itachi- I hate you!! Now my hair will never again be softer than silk!**

**Sam- You know I picked up more hair stuff the other day right?**

**Itachi- What?!**

**Sam- Yeah, and it has more vitamins and adds shine to your hair. But…**

**Itachi- But?**

**Sam- Promise you won't use monosyllabic answers anymore.**

**Itachi- I promise! I swear on my Sharingan!**

**Sam- Fine, it's in the closet.**

**Itachi- Yes! –runs to closet-**

**Sam- Anyway, I don't own Naruto, or any of the songs in this story!!

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_A thought struck her mind. Hadn't Naruto lent her a movie the other day? She went over to her coffee table near her TV. Aha! It was a Mel Brooks movie, History of the World Part I. (I do not own Mel Brooks' movies)_

_She put the DVD in the DVD player and turned the TV on. But, before she pressed play, a knock on her door came to her ears._

"_Coming!" she sang after putting the TV on mute._

_She opened the door and looked up. She tensed up._

"_Sasuke?"_

_Oh…damn

* * *

_

'_**What the hell?!' **_

Inner Sakura's not pissed because Sasuke showed up at the doorstep, she's not mad that she's not watching her Mel Brooks movie, not the fact that she and her outer hate said man in front of her, just that she's dressed a little well, in 'around the house clothes' consisting of short-shorts, and an over-sized T-Shirt.

Why, out of all times do we have to wear something like this!? And he's _here. _

Her inner's eyes widened.

What is he doing here?!

'Why the hell did he come over here?' she thought.

"Hn, Sakura."

She took a quick few seconds to look him up and down. Black pants and a navy blue muscle shirt. Dear Kami, she could practically feel that chiseled chest and those lean muscles.

The temptation to pounce on him was driving her inner insane! Not now. This is not the time to be thinking with hormones.

Crossing her arms and giving him a glare she asked, "What are you doing here?"

He looked at her with a blank face before sighing. "I…want to—"

Sakura cut him off as she grabbed the door handle and proceeded to slam the door in his face. He, however, placed his foot in front of the door, making it halt.

He slightly glared at her before continuing. "—talk with you."

Sakura kept her glare intact and re-opened the door. "Why?"

"Sakura will you please just let me in? It's rather hot out here." He grunted.

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.

To let him in, or not to let him in, that is the question.

'_**It's hot because you're here!! Sakura!!! Just jump him!! NOW!' Her inner shouted.**_

'**Shut-up! We're mad at him remember?!'**

'_**Who cares! Just pull him in here and ravage that godly body!'**_

'…**When did I become this crazy?'**

'_**Since Mr. Sexy-Smirking-Godly-Sexy-Ripped-Bad-Assed-Sexy came back'**_

'**That made no sense to me'**

'_**I don't care! Just bring him in!! You know you're still in you're "around the house" clothes' Smirk.**_

'**Shit!'**

For a split second, her eyes widened and she hid a small blush.

"Lock the door and take off your shoes, then go sit on the couch", she said then walked briskly back to her room to change.

Sasuke stepped into her home and did what he was told. He settled on the far left side of her couch. He took a moment to look around the inside of her home.

It wasn't as exclusive as the Uchiha mansion (it was cleaner though), but it did feel homey. A very light forest green color, simple furniture, pictures of her and her friends and family on the walls, a cozy little kitchen, a small garden in her backyard, and a semi-formal dinning room. He could practically smell the delectable scent of pumpkin spice, that he is sure is from a candle.

Upon hearing Sakura's footsteps, his head turned in the direction of the sounds of her feet. She walked into her kitchen and he heard her move her kettle off the stove.

"Do you want any tea?" She called.

"Hn…"

"Sasuke! Speak normally!"

"Yes, _please_," he gritted out.

After hearing the clanking of mugs and the sound of hot water flowing into the mugs, Sakura reappeared in front of him holding out a burgundy colored mug.

He took the mug from her hands and sipped his tea. Mmm, Sakura Sencha tea.  
(Cheery Blossom and Sencha Blend). He should've known she'd like this flavor.

"So, what could you possibly want to talk to me about?" She inquired after curling her feet up on the loveseat.

He lifted his emotionless gaze to align it with hers. "Your promise."

Sakura's heart almost stopped beating. "What promise?"

"The promise you made to me on the night I left the village."

Oh…That promise…

Sakura's nose scrunched up in disgust. "What makes you think that it's still valid?"

"Aren't you obligated to keep promises, Sakura?"

"Shut-up Uchiha! I can have you arrested if come anywhere near me to attempt to force me into this!" She yelled.

Said Uchiha scowled. "You mean you'll just call for your precious Neji-_kun_ to come and kick my ass?" He smugly replied, slamming his empty mug on the coffee table.

The pink-haired ninja clenched the warm mug in her hand. "What makes you think he's so precious?!"

His eyes blazed with fury. His patience had gone out the window. "Why wouldn't he be? He's the one you go out with every night! The one who takes you to get a drink and go dancing! The one you invite into your house and offer him coffee! The one who you let take you to some secret haven in the forest alone! The one who you smile at! The one who thinks I was an ass to you when he never acknowledged you when we were genin!"

Sakura smirked. "So, you're jealous?" She looked like she was completely unfazed from his bellowing.

His scowl deepened. "Why is it that you both think I'm jealous!?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Why else would you stalk us every time we're together?"

Sasuke looked almost as flabbergasted as his pride would allow.

"What? Speechless? Heh, you never talked a lot anyway. What? You surprised? Come on, what ninja wouldn't sense your outrageous signature? It was plainly visible even if you hardly tried to look for it." She smirked as she placed her mug on the table and folded her arms.

Before she could even blink, he was in front of her, Sharingan spinning madly. "You knew I was there?" He almost whispered.

Sakura's head sunk back into the love seat. **'He's too close!' she thought**.

'_**Don't push him away! Kiss him!!' her inner yelled.**_

'**Hmph! No!'**

"Yes, we did." She replied her voice never faltering.

He didn't open his mouth. What was there to say? He'd been caught.

"So, was that the only reason you came here?" Sakura asked haughtily.

It looked like he had inched closer to her, mumbling something she didn't hear.

"What was that Sasuke?"

"I came here to get what is mine." He stated bluntly.

Sakura frowned. "And what makes you think I'll forgive you so easily and just go running off with you to go and make you an heir?"

Sasuke growled and grabbed both of her arms and pinned them to the love seat cushions. "This isn't about giving me an heir! You are mine! Not Hyuga's!"

"I am not a piece of meat, Sasuke! I am not yours, nor am I Neji's! I'm—"

"Human, I know! You're not some baby-making machine that I can use for my own reasons! You have feelings and I didn't acknowledge them because I was focusing on burying mine, so I couldn't get close to anyone! I didn't want to loose anyone close to me again!" He roared.

Sakura stared at him, right into his onyx orbs. She couldn't really read them, except for a glimmer of regret and confusion.

"…get out" she whispered.

"What?"

"Please Sasuke, leave. I need to think. It's not easy to comprehend with what you said and all the conflicting emotions inside my head. I can't tell if you're lying to me or you're telling me the truth. I've been lied to too many times, and I don't want to take anymore chances."

Sasuke sighed and loosened his grip on her arms. "Hn", he grunted.

Before Sakura lifted her head, Sasuke had closed the door and left.

She shakily reached for the phone and dialed a number she knew buy heart.

"H-hey Naruto, can you c-come over? I need to t-talk to you," she stuttered.

* * *

**A/N: ****School is almost here!!! Wahhhhh!! I don't wanna go! But, on the other hand I do want to see my friends again! :D My summer went by sooo fast!! Jeeze, I spent three weeks at Summer School (Now, I don't have to take Economics this year ;] ), three weeks at Driver's Ed, had my 16****th**** birthday, I know now the wonders of reading and watching Fruits Basket! (Thank you Hannah!), went to band camp and summer band, and yeah… I hardly had any free time! Well, any way… Thanks for reading the chapter and please review!!**

**Sam- Itachi! I don't want to go to school!**

**Itachi- There, there, It's ok.**

**Sam- Stupid short summer!**

**Itachi- It wasn't that short, you just kept yourself busy.**

**Sam- Why aren't you on my side?**

**Itachi- Because you got rid of my hair products. Hmph!**

**Sam- I got you new ones didn't I?**

**Itachi- I still liked the other ones better!**

**Sam- Whatever… when is every body gonna get back?**

**Itachi- Why, are you bored of me already?**

**Sam- No! Of course not! I just don't want the readers to get the wrong idea…**

**Itachi- What? It's not like I'm gonna rape you.**

**Sam- -thinking- I wish you would.**

**Itachi- Sam?**

**Sam- Uh, yeah… why don't we end it here? Hehe.**

**Itachi- Fine by me. Make me something to eat woman.**

**Sam- What?**

**Itachi- Make me something to eat woman. –smirk-**

**Sam- DO you want an early death wish?**

**Itachi- DO you want to attempt to kill me?**

**Sam- Maybe I DO.**

**Itachi- Then DO it.**

**Sam- Stop emphasizing the 'DO'!**

**Itachi- You can't make me DO that.**

**Sam- Itachi!!!**

**Itachi- You should know I don't DO what I'm told.**

**Sam- Fine, I'm leaving you!! Stomps into bedroom-**

**Itachi- Sam! You can't leave me with the readers! Some of them might be my fangirls!**

**Sam- Then you can DO them anytime you want! **

**Itachi- O.O How dare you use that against me! **

**Sam-…**

**Itachi- Well, this is where I leave you to review. Bye!! –runs to Sam's room from crazy fans- Sam!!**


	10. HELLLP!

**A/N: Okay guys, I know you all want to kill me because I haven't updated We'll See in like foreverrr. School's been a bitch and there's drama of all kinds that stresses me out because I'm usually an easy person people can talk to about their problems…Which kinda gets me involved with them in a sense. And on top of that I need to practice my trumpet more because we have a Christmas Concert and only 9 rehearsals left!! ANOTHER tragic thing is a damned writer's block… I had an idea and I was halfway done with typing it, and I realized it didn't go so well with the story line. So, I'm asking for any ideas that anyone has for something to happen that I can build up on. PM's are preferred for the ideas, if there's a lot of detail for it. Thank you for listening to my ranting and raving!! I hope to update soon!! :D **

**This is just a sideshow I thought of exactly a minute ago… lol**

**Itachi- Sam It's taking forever to update!**

**Sam- I know T.T**

**Naruto- That's very encouraging Itachi.**

**Itachi- What? **

**Naruto- You're being insensitive to Samantha-Chan's feelings. She's got a lot of things going on.**

**Sasuke- Hn. Well that's no excuse. How many problems could she have?**

**Sam- Well I—**

**Naruto- Did you not read the note?! Jeeze you're so mean today.**

**Sam- Sasuke it's just that—**

**Naruto- Hush hush Samantha-Chan, Sasuke-Teme doesn't need to be filled in with your problems. Just vent them all to me.**

**Itachi- Since when do you talk in comprehensible sentences?**

**Naruto- I've changed Itachi-San.**

**Sakura- He's doing it to impress Samantha-Chan.**

**Sasuke- Hn. Dobe.**

**Naruto- AWW Sakura!! Way to blow it for me!**

**Sam- -giggles- Thank you Naruto that was very sweet.**

**Itachi- Stay away from Sam.**

**Naruto- Why?! I just wanted to show her how smarticle I can be!**

**Itachi- .Mine. –glares-**

**Naruto- Fine. Then name one of your kids after moi!**

**Sasuke- As if, who would want to name their kid after you?**

**Sam- Haha, that's two names I'm never going to name my children.**

**Itachi- Children? As in plural? –smirk-**

**Sam- Yes, Itachi-kun. I want at least two.**

**Naruto- Eww!! Go make babies somewhere else! **

**Itachi- Don't mind if we do. **

**Naruto- Blah. What's the other name?**

**Sam- -smiles slightly- Jackson. I see that name everywhere. It follows me and annoys the hell out of me. Haha.**

**Naruto- Ah, I hear you. Now go get a room before Itachi jumps you. –goes to my kitchen-**

**Itachi- Don't mind if we do. **

**Sam- Mew!! **

**Itachi- Aw, you naughty little kitten. You need to be punished. –drags Sam away-**

**Sakura- Sasuke-kun! How come you don't flirt with me like that anymore!**

**Sasuke- Hn. **

**Sakura- -face palms- I'm in love with a monosyllable-talking emo prince...**

**Sasuke- -shrugs- C'est la vie.  
**


	11. Chapter 9! FINALLY

**No one has yet to give me an answer to the challenge I put in the previous authors notes/dialogues!! ****If you know what movie we're talking about, review and give the correct answer, and I'll have you in as a guest star in 'We'll See' in one of the future chapters. You'll be able to perform one or two songs, but the songs**_**must have some meaning relating to this story!!**_** FINAL CHANCE! Challenge will end on 4.1.10  


* * *

**

**A/N: Now that that's out of the way… Hi again!! I only happy about school because I love socializing and playing in the band. I'm so psyched that I got to go to all of the football games to play our new songs!! :D Don't even get me started on all the drama that's gone down. Holy Crepe!! There's been some major and minor drama in the bundle of friends I have, lol. It's typical for your average high school life—break-ups, new couples, cheating, truths exposed, awkward situations… Yeah, that's kinda normalish. :] Anyway, Sorry about taking a while to update!! Hope you like it!!!**

_**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY POLL**_**!!**** I NEED EVERYONE'S OPINION ON THIS ONE REGUARDING FUTURE STORIES!!! THANK-YOU!! Oh, and someone pointed out that this seemed like a musical… Hehehe, I didn't purposely want to write a musical but, no it isn't. I just like it when characters in stories sing…like in some movies. :D (I don't own Disney) POLL WILL BE CLOSED AFTER THE END OF WE'LL SEE!**

**Summary: Sakura finds out that her so called 'boyfriend' Aneko cheated on her while she was away on a mission. When she finds out he's at a bar, she goes there with Ino, Tenten, Temari, & Hinata and sings him a song he'll never forget. But, little does she know that a pair of onyx eyes watches her the whole time…

* * *

**

**Sam-Ok, sorry about the block guys!! My End of the Semester Exams are over though!! :D**

**Itachi- Now you can spend more time with me!**

**Naruto- Uh, no way lover boy! She's going to update more now!! Right?!**

**Sam- Well, I guess…**

**Sasuke- Great, now she's unsure. **

**Sakura- You stay out of this! Go eat tomatoes or something.**

**Sasuke- Hn. **

**Sam- I probably will update faster than this update was, but not very fast. I have a life you know. **

**Naruto- What? I thought you were obsessed with me?**

**Itachi- No. That's just me, Naruto. She loves your show's FanFictions.**

**Sakura- True that.**

**Sam- Yeah, I'm like on whenever I can. But anyways…I want to get this chapter over and done with so I can go party with my girlfriends. **

**Naruto- You're bi?! Awesome!!**

**Sam- Haha, no, I'm not. I'm hanging out with a couple of my friends who are girls.**

**Itachi- Even I knew that Dobe.**

**Sasuke- Hn, Dobe. **

**Sakura- Leave Naruto alone! He can't be picked on all the time! He'll become insecure, seclude himself, become depressed, turn to drugs and cutting, and then DIE!!!! **

**Naruto- I will?**

**Sam- She's KIDDING Naruto. **

**Sakura- Of course I am! **

**Sasuke- Can we got on with the chapter? This is boring...**

**Itachi- Sam does not own Naruto!**

**Sam- Enjoy!

* * *

**

_Recap:_

"_Please Sasuke, leave. I need to think. It's not easy to comprehend with what you said and all the conflicting emotions inside my head. I can't tell if you're lying to me or you're telling me the truth. I've been lied to too many times, and I don't want to take anymore chances."_

_Sasuke sighed and loosened his grip on her arms. "Hn", he grunted._

_Before Sakura lifted her head, Sasuke had closed the door and left._

_She shakily reached for the phone and dialed a number she knew by heart._

"_H-hey Naruto, can you c-come over? I need to t-talk to you," she stuttered.

* * *

_

Not even three minutes went by and there was a loud knock on her door.

"Sakura-Chan!! Open up!" she heard his muffled voice.

Said blossom hastily walked over to her door and opened it only to be engulfed in a blur of orange and yellow.

She wasted no time in hugging her best friend back.

Naruto rubbed her back as he gave her a comforting squeeze. "What's wrong Sakura-Chan?"

"Mmnngh…" she grumbled in return.

"Come on Sakura. What happened?"

She sniffled before speaking. "I can't tell whether Sasuke is telling me the truth or he's lying to my face."

The blond ninja sighed. "Look, Sakura…I—I know he hurt you before, but—"

Sakura jerked away from Naruto's hold, her eyes furious. "He _crushed _me Naruto! All of those times we tried to bring him home, when he rejected my affection for him, the night he knocked me out and left me on a freaking bench in the middle of the night, _and _when he tracked me down just to tell me that he chose me to be his baby-making machine! My heart isn't able to be fixed in such a short time because he suddenly tells me that he cares for me now! It just doesn't work that way with me!"

"Then why did you and Neji plan to make him jealous?"

"I wanted him to regret thinking that he could use me as a tool. I guess you can say it's a form of revenge. This way he would be jealous and realize what he's so close to loosing."

One of his eyebrows rose. "So close? Meaning he still has a chance?"

Sakura hesitated and before she could stop, words flew out of her mouth. "One chance Naruto. No more, no less. But that doesn't mean I'll jump him the next time I see him. He has to prove that he does care for me. I'm not going to put up with this bull anymore."

Naruto went over to Sakura and hugged the living daylights out of her. Her face turned red as she gasped for air. "Don't worry Sakura-Chan! I'll work on him for you! Leave it up to me! Konoha's own Casanova!"

Before she could say anything, an orange and yellow blur sped out of her house and onto the rooftops. She stood there catching her breathe before flopping on her couch and watching her movie.

* * *

The sun shined brilliantly in the cerulean sky over Konoha. Its rays shined down and stroked the face of a quiet, black-haired man sitting on one of the heads of the Hokage Mountains. His eyes were closed, his breathing even and steady as the cool breeze brushed threw his bird-like hair. Everything seemed to be at peace. Well, that was until Naruto showed up.

Sasuke heard a Naruto's feet hit the ground and sighed. "What is it Dobe?"

Naruto plopped down next to his raven-haired friend. "Ninety-six hours."

"Until what?" Sasuke inquired.

"I've got ninety-six hours to turn you into the next Leonardo DiCaprio!" he said determined.

Sasuke blinked. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm no—"

"Or maybe Matthew McConaughey! No! Hugh Jackman!" The blond interrupted.

Scowling, Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the collar. "_What_ are you _talking_ about Dobe?!"

"Oh, my Kami! Even the Japanese version of George Clooney! Then Sakura wouldn't dare to say no!"

"Dobe…"

"Imagine! The possibilities! You, the blank and plain canvas, and moi! The most prestige, astounding, and smartest painter; painting the most astonishing work of art in four days!" Naruto girnned. Ah, what a vision.

Twitch.

"You want to win over Sakura-Chan right?"

"What does painting have to do with it?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his temples. "Nothing Sasuke. I was just making a comparison. Just go with it!"

"Hn." Said man grunted.

Naruto grinned. "Well, have no fear! Konoha's very own Mr. Casanova is here to teach you all that I know! Two days from now, when you ask her to go to dinner on her break, she'll be like putty in your hands! Just don't try anything sexual Teme."

"You? Dobe, I can't see you giving _me _advice when you're not even in a relationship." Sasuke snorted.

Glaring, Naruto slapped Sasuke's hand away from his collar. "Excuse me Teme, but I have a girlfriend! My lovely Hinata-Chan and I have been dating for months!"

"Whatever. I'm not taking your advice Naruto. I'll be fine on my own."

"You've been alone since you got back. Look at where you are now! Rejected twice! Twice Sasuke! Heh, and I thought Uchiha's could do anything." Naruto retorted.

"Of course we can Dobe."

"Then why can't you get Sakura-Chan to believe you?"

"…"

"Really Sasuke. You can't do everything on your own. You need major help in this case. From moi!"

"Heh, and just how can you help me?" Sasuke scoffed.

Naruto smirked. "I'm going to give you a lesson on how to talk to her, your posture, manners, and tell you a couple things you can do that'll make her smile. Meaning, you need to pull that log out of your ass and become sociable, respectable, understanding, and…_nice_." He stressed the 'nice' part.

"…What exactly would I have to do?" Sasuke reluctantly asked.

Naruto chuckled, "Meet me at my place in ten minutes. Your lessons will commence then."

"Do I even want to know what you're planning? Probably something stupid."

"Teme! My place. Ten minutes. Be there." Naruto gave a mock salute and 'poofed' back to his apartment.

Sasuke knocked on Naruto's door. There were a few muffled sounds like furniture moving and a curse or two, then he heard Naruto's feet coming towards the door. The door opened.

Sasuke, not much for words, blinked. Just what the hell was the dobe wearing?

"Welcome to your first lesson in winning Sakura-Chan's heart!"

"Dobe, what in Kami's name are you wearing? It's not even two O'clock yet."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Focus Teme!! We need to get that stick out of your ass and transform you into Sakura's Romeo!" He turned around and ran over to his couch. Sasuke hesitantly walked in and closed the door.

"Alright Sasuke! Step one in understanding the female mind, preferences, and how to make her swoon!" The blond grinned.

Sasuke's eyes just barely widened a third of an inch.

Naruto held up the one thing he despised just as much as he did Itachi… Chick flicks.

* * *

**A/N: I KNOW!! You all want to kill me for not updating!! I'd want to kill me too…but please don't! I'm even going to put a bonus chapter at the end of the story…which will later explain why Sasuke had a problem with Naruto's uhh.. attire, hehe. My high school band went to our Concert Band Districts and ended up with an overall Good. I hate one particular judge who gave us a Fair. I wanted to punch his lights out… But the other trumpet players wouldn't let me. Dammit. Well, I received a Superior on my Trumpet Solo!! That made me SUPER happy!!! :D I was so stressed about making sure I hit all the notes and the right pitches, along with the right dynamics. Good times, good times. Uhh, any drama in High School? Duh. When is there not? Blah, blah, blah. Just grow up! Jeeze. Oh! In lit, we're reading Mark Twain stories! I love his writing!! I want to read more! Lol, and guess who got a job!? ME!! I'm getting paid baby! WOOT! WOOT! I work every weekend and Fridays after school now… So, I have no social life. Anyway, I'd love it if you reviewed! The more I receive, the more determination I'll have to start the next chapter! Thank you!! (I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORTISH..SORRRY!! NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER!)  
**


	12. Chapter 10 My birthday's comin! XD

**A/N: Heyyy Y'all! I'm sorry this is soooo late! Blah, blah blah…I don't own Naruto…oh! And the BESTEST NEWS EVERRR! MY BIRTHDAY IS IN 4 DAYSSS! WHOOOOOOOO! JULY ****12**** BABY! I CAN'T WAITTTT! :D Ahem, so enjoy the chapter! I'm making this note short!

* * *

**

**-Twilight fans, if you get offended by a couple comments Naruto and Sasuke make, I'M NOT BASHING THE TWILIGHT SERIES. And, I have yet to see Eclipse! DX Is it as good as these girls are squealing about?-**

_**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY POLL**_**!**** I NEED EVERYONE'S OPINION ON THIS ONE REGUARDING FUTURE STORIES! THANK-YOU! Oh, and someone pointed out that this seemed like a musical… Hehehe, I didn't purposely want to write a musical but, no it isn't. I just like it when characters in stories sing…like in some movies. :D (I don't own Disney) POLL WILL BE CLOSED AFTER THE END OF WE'LL SEE!

* * *

**

**Summary: Sakura finds out that her so called 'boyfriend' Aneko cheated on her while she was away on a mission. When she finds out he's at a bar, she goes there with Ino, Tenten, Temari, & Hinata and sings him a song he'll never forget. But, little does she know that a pair of onyx eyes watches her the whole time…**

**Sam- Oh my gosh I'm so excited! My—**

**Naruto- TEME! YOU KILLED MY PRECIOUS RAMEN!**

**Sasuke- You held it in fro nt of my target.**

**Naruto-…Well, I held it in front of me… HEY! You teme! I'm going to kill you!**

**Sasuke- Heh. I'd like to see you try. Dobe.**

**Naruto- Why you—! **

**Sasuke/Naruto- Owww! **

**Sam- Thank you Itachi! **

**Itachi- Hn. –puts bat down-**

**Sam- Now, as I was saying before! MY BIRTHDAY IS APPROACHING! **

**Naruto- What? Sam-Chan! HAPPY BIRTHDAYYY! OWWW!**

**Sam- It's on Monday, four days from now!**

**Naruto- Oh. Well, I'll remember! Are you having a party?**

**Sam-Yup! And you all are invited!**

**Sasuke-Hn.**

**Sam- Even Itachi is coming! And he never does anything fun! Well, except for our movie night!**

**Itachi- I was forced. **

**Sam- No! We compromised! **

**Itachi- How so?**

**Sam- I—well…you…I…we agreed that if you watched some movies with me, we'd do what you wanted to do!**

**Itachi- And?**

**Sam- We never did it.**

**Itachi- Because you got "sick".**

**Sasuke- Pervert.**

**Sam- My cramps caused it! Damn it! Leave me alone!**

**Naruto- What **_**did **_**you want to do Weasel?**

**Itachi- Don't call me that. And I won't answer that question. –Leaves the room-**

**Sam- Don't think perverted thoughts Naruto and Sasuke! He wanted to go out and buy new furniture. He doesn't think anything I have is comfy! My couch, my chairs, my bed—**

**Naruto- O.O Whoa! Don't go any further!**

**Sam- You Dobe! We didn't do anything like that! We just cuddle. God!**

**Sasuke- Hn.**

**Naruto- Whatever. It'll happen in time. –gets hit by a shoe- Hey!**

**Sam- Run.**

**Sasuke- Idiot. Sam doesn't own Naruto-Dobe. Go read the chapter. Now dammit!

* * *

**

_Recap:_

"_Alright Sasuke! Step one in understanding the female mind, preferences, and how to make her swoon!" The blond grinned. _

_Sasuke's eyes just barely widened a third of an inch._

_Naruto held up the one thing he despised just as much as he did Itachi… Chick flicks.

* * *

_

"Fail!"

"…Damn."

"Sasuke! This is your eighth time! Come on man! Get it right!"

-Grunt-

"Teme! Work with me here! You need to do your part!"

"I'm trying Dobe." -Scowl-

"You get one more chance… If you fail again, then I will force you to repeat it all night."

"…It's one in the morning."

"And the sun rises at 6:30! Let's go Teme! Hustle up!"

Both boys were too busy…doing whatever they were doing to notice their Ex-Sensei's chakra as he walked by the window…and how he was face to face with the ground and out cold.

**DAY 1**- _Introduction of_ "THE STEPS"

Poke.

Grunt.

Poke.

"Hn."

Poke harder.

"Hn!"

Poke harder again.

"Hn! Cut it out Dobe!"

-Sigh- "I hate to do this Teme, but I have to."

…Snore.

Naruto turned the volume on his stereo and pressed play.

"It's Britney Bitch  
I see you,  
And i just wanna dance with you

Everytime they turn the lights down  
Just wanna go that extra mile for you  
You got my display of affection  
Feels like no one else in the room (but you)

We can get down like there's no one around  
We keep on rocking, we keep on rockin'  
Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing  
They keep watching, keep watchin'  
Feels like the the crowd was saying

Gimme Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more…"

A large orange pillow smacked Naruto in the face and knocked him to the ground.

He looked up to see an angry Sasuke. "I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear you _singing __**that **_song to wake me up," he grunted.

Naruto sat up and turned the stereo off. "Hey! At least you're out of bed now! We can begin your lessons!"

One of Sasuke's eyebrows rose. "I thought you started last night Dobe."

Sasuke shuddered as he remembered last night. The blond made him recite lines from a weird romance movie (Romeo and Juliet), until he got the 'feel of it'. It took til three in the morning. Regardless to say, he was pretty freaking tired.

The blond grinned. "That was just the preliminaries! Today we start with the real thing! I—" Naruto was cut off by his phone ringing. Jumping up to answer it, he smiled at the caller id.

"Goooood Morning Sakura-Chan!"

Sasuke's head snapped up and stared at the phone in Naruto's possession.

"What? For how long?"

"Seriously? It takes that long?"

"Heh, alright then. Oh…you are?"

"Sure thing Sakura-Chan! Take care! I'll see you when you get back!" He hung up his phone.

"Great news Teme! Sakura-Chan is being sent on a mission!"

"How is that a good thing, Dobe?"

"Well, including today, it means we have an extra day for your transformation! Won't that be great?"

Sasuke scoffed. Sure, one extra day with the Dobe. Perfect.

"Alright Sasuke! Take a seat on the couch."

"Hn." He sat on the couch after throwing the Dobe's jacket onto the floor.

Naruto dug through his hall closet and pulled out some large poster boards. He set them on his coffee table and leaned them against his toad statue.

"First things, first. These, very, very, very, very, very, very important rules you need to follow if you want to snag Sakrua-Chan! They are called, "_The Steps_". I made these up—well actually Kakashi told me them but, still. You're going to use these to get Sakura-Chan back!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed. "Ok, Dobe."

Naruto grinned and picked up the first board. He cleared his throat before speaking, "Step One: Know your target. You need to be able to know what she likes and hates. There's bound to be some common likes/dislikes. You must know about her so you don't do anything stupid to make her hate you."

Naruto chuckled. "Well, I added that last part, but it's true!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes again. "Dobe, I do know about her."

"So, you're telling me that you know about her eating habits, work schedule, colors, favorite flowers, favorite season, what makes her happy and pisses her off, her favorite drink, candy/treats, places to eat, taste in music, fashions, and favorite places to hang? Damn, Teme, I'm really impressed!" He said.

Sasuke blinked. _'What? How does he know all that?'_

"I'm her best guy-friend Sasuke, I know all."

"…" Sasuke mumbled.

"What Teme?"

"I don't know any of those things." He grumbled.

"Hmph. You have to know something! Hmm. What are her favorite colors?"

"Pink and red," Sasuke mumbled.

"Wrong! Pink and green!" Naruto exclaimed. He threw a notepad and a pen to the brooding Uchiha.

"For every question you get wrong, you need to right the answer down, and memorize it by tomorrow."

The Uchiha scowled as he picked up the pen and wrote down the two words. He lifted his head to look at Naruto to show that he was ready.

"Alright! Now, what is Sakura-Chan's favorite ramen flavor?"

"…Beef. That's what she got at the stands whenever we went there."

"Score one for Sasuke!" Naruto cheered.

"Next! What is her favorite sweet treat to eat?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He never liked sweets, but Sakura always has.

"Tic-toc Sasuke! I'm not getting any younger!" Naruto chanted.

"Lollipops."

"Nope! Either strawberries or chocolate pocky would've sufficed. She loves them equally."

Naruto looked over to see Sasuke scribbling notes down on the pad with a frown on his face.

"Oh! How about this one? Do you know what genre she likes regarding books?"

"Heh, romance obviously."

"Partially. She reads anything with romance—" Smirk. "—but, mostly romance paired with others like: Romance/Sci-Fi or Romance/Adventure, oh! And she loves Romance/Fantasy! But, she's not obsessed about the Twilight series!"

Sasuke snorted. Seriously, who the hell thought a sparkling vampire was sexy? Come on, ninjas are so much more bad ass than vampires! Werewolves are filthy mutts.

'_Sakura was probably head over heels for that Edward-bastard. So mysterious and handsome, heh. That shows she still loves me. Maybe if I threw some sparkles on—NO! Focus Sasuke!' _

Sasuke shook his head from his thoughts. No way was he going to dress up like Edward-Freaking-Cullen to impress Sakura. Nuh-uh.

"Anyways, onward! Which does Sakura like more? Stargazing at the lake or looking down from the Hokage Mountains?"

"Hokage Mountains." _'I swear I used to see her sometimes before missions.'_

"Yep! You're getting better Teme!"

"Hn", he smirked.

"Don't 'Hn' me! We're still not through!" Naruto scolded.

"…Can we have a lunch break?"

Naruto almost fell over. "You're asking ME to have a LUNCH break? You never eat!"

"Heh, well now I do." He said getting up and walking to his fridge. His nose scrunched up in disgust. "All you have is ramen? Not healthy Dobe."

This time Naruto tripped. "Teme! That sounded like you actually cared!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked to Naruto's door. "I'll be back in thirty minutes." Sasuke shut the door and Naruto's gaze lingered on the door for a minute or two.

He smiled and shook his head. "Sakura-Chan's already starting to change him."

His stomach started to grumble. Looking around in his kitchen he it just occurred to him that he hadn't enjoyed Ichiraku's ramen in a while. And what better way to enjoy it than to have his beautiful Hinata join him? He picked up his phone and called his girlfriend. "Hey Hinata-Chan! Do you wanna go out and grab some ramen with me? It's my treat!"

* * *

**A/N:**** Thank you for reading the latest chapter of We'll See! I hope you all enjoyed it! WHOOO SUMMER! Now, for the important part of this message, MY BIRTHDAY IS IN 4 DAYS! Lmao, I'm so excited! :D Happy Birthday to MEEEEE! YEAH! Whew, well as I said earlier, I didn't mean to offend any Twilight fans if you were offend. I still really need to see Eclipse too! I'm not obsessed, but I like the movies. I never have time to read anything anymore! My time writing this is short, but you guys are worth it! Review my darlings! Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 11 My 18th is almost here!

**A/N: ~Hehe, hey guys! What's been happening? So, I know I've been MIA foreverrrrr but I am back now! :D I took my final exams and I breezed through them! Well…cept Precalc…hehe. Now I'm finished my Government class in summer school so I don't have to take that next year! Wow, I think it's been almost a YEAR since an update on here! I'm sorry! Junior year was so damn busy, blah blah blah. Drama like I've NEVER seen before and my senior friends are all leaving! T_T I'm going to miss them so damn much! But I am very happy to return to FF to continue my writing! OH! And my dad is letting me get a FB soon! XD Can't wait for my b-day on July 12! My bro's is on July 3, so we're summer babies! Lol, so without further ado, her is the next chappie in We'll See! :D~  
**

* * *

******Oh! And I watched Hello Sakura! With Barbra Streisand, and I couldn't get this song out of my head…so I wanted to fit it into this story somehow… Lol, if this was a musical story then I'd put it in as it is in the vid…but this isn't! XD ****I have the link for the song in the movie if you're interested in listening to it or seeing how amazing it is! XD**

* * *

********BTW**** I have a deviantart account too! I made it earlier in the year! I posted a couple of my one-shot's I've done already and posted them there as well! If you wanna check it out or become friends my name is FieryBrunette ! I always wanted that name for something! XD**

**Summary: Sakura finds out that her so called 'boyfriend' Aneko cheated on her while she was away on a mission. When she finds out he's at a bar, she goes there with Ino, Tenten, Temari, & Hinata and sings him a song he'll never forget. But, little does she know that a pair of onyx eyes watches her the whole time…**

* * *

**Sam- Guys I'm back!**

**Itachi- Bout time love :)**

**Sam- I missed you!**

**Itachi-Ditto, Hn.**

**Naurto- SAM-CHAN! *glomps***

**Sam- Hey Naruto! *hugs***

**Itachi- Get off of her.**

**Naruto- You're such a killjoy dude.**

**Sam- But he's my killjoy! *hugs Iachi***

**Itachi- Hn. *hugs back***

**Sam- SO guys guess what?**

**Naruto- What Sam-chan? You've bought me ramen?**

**Sam- Well, besides that, I'm obsessed with some new things! I'm a total YuseixAkiza fan! I've found a new anime couple to adore! …Just don't tell Sakura and Sasuke haha. **

**Naruto- …Does that mean you don't care about us anymore?**

**Sam- No Naruto! I still love you all very much! I could never abandon you!**

**Itachi- Hn, better not.**

**Naruto- The weasel's right Sam-Chan! **

**Sam- Don't worry guys! I'll stick with you forever!**

**Itachi- Hn. Good.**

**Naruto- AWW! Sam-Chan! We love you too! Maybe even more than ramen!**

**Sam- Haha, thanks guys. Alright, I think it's time to go on with the next chapter for We'll See. Go ahead guys!**

**Itachi- Samantha does not own Naruto…**

**Naruto- But she does own this story! On with the chapter!**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_I'll be back in thirty minutes." Sasuke shut the door and Naruto's gaze lingered on the door for a minute or two._

_He smiled and shook his head. "Sakura-Chan's already starting to change him."_

_His stomach started to grumble. Looking around in his kitchen he it just occurred to him that he hadn't enjoyed Ichiraku's ramen in a while. And what better way to enjoy it than to have his beautiful Hinata join him? He picked up his phone and called his girlfriend. "Hey Hinata-Chan! Do you wanna go out and grab some ramen with me? It's my treat!"_

* * *

-Sometime after lunch break-

"Alright Teme! I think you're ready for the next Step!" Naruto grinned.

Said Teme 'Hn'ed.

"The next step is to properly understand what Sakura's interested in so you can treat her to little gifts you'll want and WILL shower her with in the future."

Sasuke grunted.

"Do you know what Sakura-Chan loves to do?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Shopping?"

Naruto chuckled, "Well, besides that, she's really into singing and Broadway shows."

Naruto got up from the couch and went over to his discs on the shelf next to his TV. He took out four of them and gave them to Sasuke to look at. There was a title on each disc:

"_Moulin Rouge" as Satine_

"_My Fair Lady" as Eliza Doolittle_

"_Othello" as Desdemona_

"_Hello Dolly!" Birthday Show :] as Dolly_

"What are these Dobe?"

"Those first three are shows that Sakura's been in! She's amazing!"

Sasuke held up the fourth disc. "Then what's this one?"

Naruto grinned, "Well that was from her birthday last year! She thought we were going out for a fancy dinner 'cause I told her to dress as if she was going onto the red carpet! At first she protested, but Ino managed to get Sakura dressed and brought her to the restaurant we were going to surprise her at. You see, Sakura needed something to do with her time and get her mind off of _some things_, so she was hooked on musicals and Broadway shows after she came across her now favorite musical, Hello Dolly!"

Sasuke grunted. "She dances and sings on stages?"

Naruto laughed. "Well, she's only been in a couple shows that she was casted for in America, and put on _Othello _for us at one of the summer festivals. But, for her birthday, I along with some of the other guys who I forced, put this party on for Sakura. It's kind of hard to explain, so I'm going to show you. And you HAVE to watch it!"

Sasuke scoffed. "How is seeing her sing and dance going to help me?"

"You need to know what makes her happy and what she's interested in. How awesome would it be if you got her tickets to her favorite shows? You need to understand this! This stuff makes her happy." Naruto got up and placed one of the discs in the DVD player.

Sasuke folded his arms and leaned back into the couch. Guess he's stuck for the rest of the afternoon watching these stupid musicals.

* * *

The screen went to Naruto's smiling face.

"_Hi Sakura-Chan! It's Naruto! Me and the guys put this birthday party on for you since you're the bestest most awesomest medic-nin we know! We're ecstatic that you aren't going to be married off to some idiot noble! Since you're back and you haven't had a proper birthday party in years and we want you to have the best one ever today!" _

_He waved some people over. Neji, Lee, Kiba, Choji, Sai, Shikamaru, and Naruto all adorned tuxedos with red ties. Kiba was the only one with a black tie, and Akamaru was dressed in a dog tux top by his side._

"_Alright guys, Sakura is gonna be here any minute! So get the others and line it up!" Naruto ordered._

_They nodded and grunted while walking over to the grand staircase with a few other men in similar outfits. Kiba and Akamaru trotted over to where the jazz band was seated. _

"_Ok Hinata-Chan! Remember what we practiced? Focus mostly on Sakura and try and get everyone in when we're dancing!"_

_Hinata blushed, "I will Naruto-Kun!"_

_Naruto nodded and ran over to the other guys._

_The camera landed on the top of the stairs where they heard a door open._

_A woman dressed in a long sleeved, silver glitter dress that reached the floor with silver glittered pumps, and a white Feather headband with a rhinestone brooch. Her hair was blown out and swept passed by her shoulders and her soft bangs framed her face._

_She gasped and one of her hands went up to cover her mouth. Naruto and the guys all gathered at the bottom of the stairs with their hands behind their backs._

"_Good evening, Ms. Sakura. It's so nice to have you back where you belong." Neji smiled as he talked and bowed._

_Recognition shined in Sakura's eyes as she smiled from ear to ear. She knew what was going on now. She heard counting then a surge of jazz starting to play and she started to walk down the stairs._

_When she got to the bottom of the stairs, the camera zoomed in to see her turn to Neji smiling. __(Refer to the Youtube video I put on my profile, as to her actions during this song!)_

_[Sakura:]__  
__Hello, Neji__  
__Well, Hello Shika__  
__It's so nice to be back home where I belong__  
__You are looking swell, Rock Lee__  
__I can tell, Naruto__  
__You're still glowin', you're still crowin'__  
__You're still goin' strong__  
__I feel the room swayin'__  
__For the band's playin'__  
__One of my old fav'rite songs from 'way back when__  
__So, bridge that gap, fellas__  
__Find me an empty lap, fellas__  
__Sakura'll never go away again__  
_

_Sakura took Neji's hand and he led her to the chefs and other waiters._

_[Waiters:]__  
__Hello, Sakura,__  
__Well Hello, Sakura,__  
__It's so nice to have you back where you belong__  
__You're looking swell, Sakura,__  
__We can tell, Sakura,__  
__You're still glowin', you're still crowin'__  
__You're still goin' strong.__  
__We feel the room swayin'__  
__For the band's playin'__  
__One of your old fav'rite songs from 'way back when, so..._

_[Sakura:]__  
__Here's my hat fellas__  
__I'm stayin' where I'm at, fellas_

_[Waiters:]__  
__Promise you'll never go away again__  
_

_She stood in the middle of a few tables while the men crowded around her._

_[Sakura:]__  
__I went away from the lights of Konoha__  
__And into my personal haze__  
__But now that I'm back in the lights of Konoha__  
__Tomorrow will be brighter than the good old days_

_[Waiters:]__  
__Those good old days_

_[Sakura:]__  
__Tell 'em to be sweet!_

_[Waiters:]__  
__Hello, Well Hello Sakura!__  
__Well hello, hey look there's Sakura!_

_[Sakura:]__  
__Glad to see you Sai, let's thank my lucky star_

_[Waiters:]__  
__Your lucky star_

_[Sakura:]__  
__You're lookin' great, Choji_

_Lose some weight, I think, I think you did, Choji?__  
__Sakura's overjoyed and overwhelmed and over par_

_[Waiters:]__  
__I hear the ice tinkle_

_[Sakura:]__  
__Do you hear the ice tinkle_

_[Waiters:]__  
__See the lights twinkle_

_[Sakura:]__  
__Can you see the lights twinkle_

_[Waiters:]__  
__And you still get glances from us handsome men__  
__So..._

_[Sakura:]__  
__Look at you all, you're all so handsome__  
__Golly gee, fellas__  
__Find me a vacant knee, fellas_

_[Waiters:]__  
__Sakura'll never go away again_

_(A Dance follows Sakura and the waiters)_

_[Kiba:]__  
__Well, hello_

_[Sakura:]__  
__Look who's here!_

_[Kiba:]__  
__Sakura, this is Kiba_

_[Sakura:]__  
__Hello, Kiba!_

_[Kiba:]__  
__Sakura,__  
__It's so nice to have you back where you belong_

_[Sakura:]__  
__I am so glad to be back!_

_[Kiba:]__  
__Are you lookin' swell,_

_[Sakura:]__  
__Thank you, Kiba!_

_[Kiba:]__  
__Sakura!__  
__I can tell,_

_[Sakura:]__  
__Does it show?_

_[Kiba:]__  
__Sakura!__  
__You're still glowin', you're still crowin'__  
__You're still_

_[Both:]__  
__Uhm...goin' strong_

_[Kiba:]__  
__I feel the room swayin'_

_[Sakura:]__  
__Pee pee pah dah pee pah_

_[Kiba:]__  
__And the band's playin'_

_[Sakura:]__  
__pah pah pah dee pah dee pah pah_

_[Kiba:]__  
__One of our old favorite songs from way back when, so!_

_[Sakura:]__  
__pah pah pah pah pah pah pah__  
__I remember it so, you're my favorite!_

_[Kiba:]__  
__Show some snap, find her an empty lap, yeah!_

_[Sakura:]__  
__Yeahuuhm!_

_[Both:]__  
__Sakura'll never go away again..._

_[Waiters:]__  
__Well, well Hello, Sakura,__  
__Well, Hello, Sakura,__  
__It's so nice to have you back where you belong__  
__You're looking swell, Sakura,(wow)__  
__We can tell, Sakura, (wow)__  
__You're still glowin', you're still crowin'__  
__You're still goin' strong._

_[Waiters:]__  
__I hear the ice tinkle_

_[Sakura:]__  
__I hear it tinkle_

_[Waiters:]__  
__See the lights twinkle_

_[Sakura:]__  
__I see them twinkle_

_[Waiters:]__  
__And you still get glances from us handsome men__  
__So..._

_[Sakura:]__  
__Mmmm, Wow wow wow, fellas_

_[Waiters:]__  
__Hey, Yeah!_

_[Sakura:]__  
__Look at the old girl now, fellas_

_[Waiters:]__  
__Wow!_

_[Sakura & Waiters:]__  
__Sakura'll never go away again!__  
__Sakura'll never go away again!__  
__Sakura'll never go away again!__  
_

_Sakura looked almost out of breathe as her smile wouldn't leave her face. The audience in the background started to clap and they all bowed. She walked over to Naruto and hugged him and picked him up off the ground. _

_Hinata zoomed in on them and remarked, "Happy Birthday Sakura! And many more! We're so glad you're back and here to stay!" Then Hinata and the other girls ran over to Sakura to give her a hug._

* * *

Naruto stopped the DVD. "So, how'd you like it?"

"It was entertaining to see you get Nara and Hyuuga to dance _and _sing."

Naruto facepalmed. "I meant about Sakura! Didn't she look pretty? Doesn't she have a nice voice?"

Sasuke sighed. "She looked beautiful. Yes, she has a nice voice. I didn't know she got that into that stuff."

Naruto cheered. "There's some progress! Three whole positive sentances!"

"Dobe."

"Yes Teme?"

"Sakura was going to be married off?"

Naruto froze and scowled. "What was supposed to be a mission turned into an offer Sakura was told she couldn't refuse." He gripped the remote so hard Sasuke thought he heard it crack.

"But obviously she got out of it, right?" Sasuke stated.

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, but it wasn't easy to get out of when they told her about it at first. She had to escort this wannabe noble named Aneko. He was the boyfriend that Sakura dumped when you came back. You see, his father wanted to force her to marry him, but she got out of that. I don't know how she did, but a month after she came back, he showed up and they suddenly started to 'date'. They were never into PDA or lovey dovey stuff. Sakura only told me that he was that noble. I think she chose to have him 'court' her to provide time to find a way to get out of that mess. And with what you saw on you first day back, she took care of that. He's now back at home searching for another bride apparently."

"Ah." Sasuke replied. He didn't like the idea of Sakura being married off to some dork.

"Well, I think we'll take a bathroom break then we'll watch one more of those discs. Be right back!" Naruto said as he walked to the bathroom.

Sasuke looked at the other three discs and pondered over the titles.

A few minutes later Naruto exited the bathroom after washing his hands and grabbed two bottles of water and tossed one to Sasuke. "So, which one do you wanna watch next?"

Sasuke easily caught the bottle and took a swig from it.

"Naruto…" he started.

Naruto raised his head to his best friend. "Yeah Teme?"

Sasuke held up one of the DVD's. "What is _Moulin Rouge_?"

Naruto smirked and took the DVD and walked over to the DVD player and popped it in, then walked back over to the couch and chuckled. "It's French for Red Mill."

One of Sasuke's perfect eyeybrows rose in question. Naruto chuckled again.

"You'll see in a minute Teme. You'll see!"

* * *

**A/N:**** YES! I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! So, as I said before I couldn't and still can't get Hello Dolly! Out of my head! Best part is, the movie is one of the Watch Instantly ones on Netflix! So if you have one, I highly recommend you watch it! It's a classic romantic comedy! So, I read my previous chapters and I wanted to make this one a little longer than the others. I hope I did! ^_^ I'm going to be a SENIOR THIS YEAR! HAZZZZAH! :D WHOOOHOOOO! And my birthday is on ****July 12****! I'm so excited! Come to think of it, it was four days before my last birthday that I updated this story! XD How funny! But at the same time, I feel really lazy, lol. I really want to write a story that's a musical now! But, that'll be for after this story, and I still have to look at my poll and see what you guys wanted me to write after I finish We'll See. So, I'm addicted to chicken noodle soup now…the Campbell kind! Not the less sodium one, the regular one! OMG DOES ANYONE WATCH THE NINE LIVES OF CHLOE KING? I'm in love with it! Especially ALEK! I was sold as soon as I heard his VOICE! So anyway, review my pretties! Pwease! They'll be awesome birthday presents! :D**

**Itachi- Moulin Rouge? Really?**

**Sam- I love that movie!**

**Itachi- Mhmm. Maybe you and I should reenact that movie, hmm? ;]**

**Sam-…you want me to die of an illness?**

**Itachi- Ok, maybe just a few of the scenes from the movie then,**

**Naruto- Itachi! Stop trying to violate Samantha-Chan! **

**Sam- ^_^' Thanks Naruto.**

**Itachi- Heh. You're just jealous of me and what my charms can do to women.**

**Sam- Women? As in plural? More than me?**

**Naruto- -snicker-**

**Itachi- No sweetheart, I just meant females in general. It's been that way since I was a child.**

**Naruto- Yeah, yeah you weasel. Whatever! I have my Hinata-chan! **

**Sam- Aww, you two are so cute Naruto! **

**Itachi- Hn.**

**Sam- Anyways, it'll be my 18****th**** birthday soon! In 11 days! **

**Naruto- We need to celebrate! You'll be legal and allowed to read the Icha Icha series! **

**Itachi- Ew. No she will not.**

**Sam- I'll pass Naruto, haha.**

**Naruto- Fine then! I'll throw you a ramen party! It'll be a hit!**

**Itachi- Sam, don't worry, I'll throw you a party…In my pants.**

**Naruto- O.O**

**Sam- …Itachi-Kun…you…and umm…pants…yeah…**

**Naruto- Did he just say what I think he said? **

**Itachi- Damn right I did, she'll be 18 right? –smirk-**

**Sam- -blush- **

**Naruto- That doesn't mean you're allowed to rape her!**

**Itachi- Who said anything about rape? Rape is if the other party doesn't want it. Right Samantha-Chan? **

**Sam- -Faints-**

**Itachi- -catches her and takes her into her room and locks the door- See ya Naruto!**

**Naruto- Samantha! Itachi you bastard! Get back here! –bangs on the door- Leave her alone! Are you listening? ITACHI-BASTARD!**

**Itachi- -opens door- Relax you baka. I just put her into bed! I would never take advantage of a woman who's unconscious!**

**Naruto- Mhmm. Sure Weasel! Just don't do anything suspicious or i'm gonna have to kick your ass!**

**Itachi- Yeah yeah, of course you will.**


End file.
